wikicreationpediafandomcom_ko-20200213-history
위안부의 연표
위안부의 연표는,일본의 위안부문제에 관한연표이다. =위안부·위안부 문제에 관한 출판물과 관련 연표= 위안부 문제 역사 *1910년 **8월 29일 일제에 한국 병합. 이하 일본군(비정규 용병 포함)·일본 국민/일본인 표기는 옛 대한 제국 인민도 포함된다고 생각되며, 태평양 전쟁 종전까지 주의가 필요하다. *1932년 **나가사키 현의 여성을 속이고 상하이의 위안소로 끌고 간 일본인 알선 업자가 부녀자 유괴 해외 도피 혐의로 체포된다(1937년 유죄 판결)대심원 형사 판례집 제16권 위 p. 254. *1938년 **『중앙 공론』 3월호에이시카와 타츠 조우이 " 살아 있는 군인"을 발표. 제9장에 "일본 군인 때문에 난징 시내 두곳에 위안소가 열렸다"이라고 기재된."그들 건장한 게다가 무료함에 시달리는 육체의 욕정을 위로하다"라는 표현은 복자로 했다. 제10장에도 "오사카 코베 부근에서 팔십 여섯명의 장사 녀를 급히 그러모으다"어떤이 당시로서는 복자로 알려진" 살아 있는 군인"복자 복원판(1999주코우 문고)ISBN 4122034574 *1939년 **1월 『 대동 안내기 』(일본 국제 관광국)출판. 중국의 대동시 거주 일본 직업 여성 조사 표에는 국내인은 기생 59명, 작부 48명, 여급 81명, 조선인은 게이샤 1명, 작부 63명의 기재"황토 마을의 성폭력"(하지메 흙사 2004)253쪽 **1월'"China Returns Good for Evil"', 『 China at War』 1월호에 게재China Returns Good for Evil| journal=China at War이 잡지는 중국 국민당 정부 중앙 선전처(Chinese Ministry of Information)내의 국제 정치 선전 조직인 국제 홍보처(China Information Committee)이 발행하고 국민당 정부가 뉴욕에 설립한 중국 신문사(Chinese News Service)에서 반포됐다.. 중국의 포로 수용소의 리포트. 포로 중 30명의 조선인이 있고, 그 중 6명은 위안부(camp followers)에서 "중국 북부. 여러 지역에서 일본인에게 붙잡혔다가 일을 겪었다"와 보답하다. **'아그네스 스메도레ー"The Sources of Sadism in the China War"', 『 The China Weekly Review』 3월 18일호에 게재."쑤저우에서 일본군은 좀처럼 강간을 하지 않고 창녀를 이용하도록 되어 있는 "이라는 잡지의 기사에 반박하고"점령한 지역에서 일본군은 살인을 저지르지 않을 때에는 여자 사냥을 하던 "일본의 괴뢰들이 젊은 여자를 감금하는 일본군에 제공하고 있으므로"일본군이 이용하는 것은 창녀뿐만 아니라","황 군 위안소(Comfort House of the Imperial Army)에 있는 여자의 대부분은 사로잡힌 것"이라고 주장The Sources of Sadism in the China War| journal . **3월 4일 서울 거주의 전 간수·하 윤명과 그 아내가 소녀를 유괴하는 대륙에서 매각한 것이 발각하고 체포된다. 피해자는 7년간 약 150명.( 하 윤명 사건) **3월 9일 『동아 일보』에 "유인 사건 다단 유곽업자가 창기를 지방에 전매"라는 표제. 하 윤명에 팔린 소녀가 경찰의 추궁을 두려워하는 업체마다 전매됐으며 한 사람이 산둥 성의 위안소로 왔다가 구조됐다고 보도하는블로그"스기노 히로아키 극동 아시아 연구소 한국계 기업의 전 사원이 말하는 한국"(2007년 11월 19일). 2015년 11월 3일 열람.. **4월'『 CHINA FORUM(중화 논단 주간)』 4월 15일자'가 일본군이 장시 성난창 시을 점령한다"대피하지 못한 시민 2000명을 학살했고, 많은 젊은 여자에게 위안부(army prostitutes)가 되는 것을 강요한 "으로 보도하는Brief Topics of Interest| journal"중국 국제 연맹 동지회의 후원에서 발행되는 "주간지를 자칭한다. 사실상 국민당 정부의 프로파간다지.. **『중앙 공론』 8월호에 오우라 신이치"전장에서 만난 여자들"게재 *1942년 **6월'마오둔『 패 후 습유 』'(학예 출판사)중국에서 간행. 42쪽"일본인 다마 정명, 타문 평시 每도 한개 마두, 기녀 꼭 자기 대거적. 현재 이것 전시, 요 꽃 아가씨 자연 徵용. 뭐 황타 문우 유수군 창기"라는 대사. 후"홍콩 함락"로 번역(1963년). *1944년 **6월 27일 일본 정부 국무 회의용 자료"조선 총독부 내 임시 직원 설치제 중 개정 건"(내무장관에서 총리 대신 앞)작성. 조선 반도에서 "미혼 여자의 동원은 불가피하고, 그 중에는 이것 등을 위안부와 가지가 같은 황당한 유언 항간에 전해지는 "이 때문도 있고 노동력 조달이 갈수록 어려워진다는 예측을 제시한다. *1944년 **11월'"JAP'COMFORT GIRLS'"', 『 CBI Roundup』(11월 30일)에 게재CBI Roundup은 1942년부터 1946년까지 인도·버마·중국 방면의 미군 때문에 발행된 주간 신문.." 랍맹의 옥쇄전"에서 포로가 된 위안부(comfort girls)에 대한 리포트."조선의 평 양리 출신","마을에 온 일본인 정치 장교들이 싱가포르 후방의 휴양 캠프 운영, 위안, 병원의 도우미의 일이라며 모집에 온 ","4명 모두 아무래도 돈이 원했기 때문에 응모한 ","1500엔 받은 ","배가 싱가포르를 지나 랑군행 열차에 실렸을 때 운명을 깨달았다"등으로 보답하다. **12월'옌, 샤오 빵『 대 공보 』 충칭판의 특파원""WELCOME BACK TO CHINA!"A Prelude to the Reopening of the Burma Road"', 『 China at War』 12월호에 게재"WELCOME BACK TO CHINA!"A Prelude to the Reopening of the Burma Road| journal.. 연합군의 버마 로드개통까지 리포트. 버마의동에서 발견된 20명 광둥인 위안부(army prostitutes)을 기록."5년 전에 광둥의 침략 당시 위안부로 했고, 홍콩, 상하이, 태국, 미트 키 나산으로 데리고 온 ","미트 키 나산에서 바 모에 전전하다가 조선인 위안부 25명과 함께 이탈한 "이라는미트 키 나에 3개 있었던 위안소 가운데"도옥(막진로)"은 광둥인 위안부를 안고 있었다. 경영자는경도출신의 부부.기사의 위안부의 수는 미군의 심문 기록과 미즈 텔조 중사의 회상기와 일치하지 않는다.. *1945년 **'왕・층파오『 Chunking Reporter(충칭 신문)』의 기자. 신문을 발행하던 충칭 중앙 정치 학교 신문 학원의 학생."Japanese Army Prostitutes"', 『 China at War』 2월호에 게재Japanese Army Prostitutes| journal.." 랍맹의 옥쇄전"에서 포로가 된 11명의 일본인 위안부(comforting girl)에 대한 리포트."대부분은 규슈 출신","일본 정부에 매춘을 강제하기 전에는 여급과 간호사 가정부였다"등으로 기술. 전캉 현 대채의 지하 벙커에서 발견된 나들이 옷 차림의 위안부 7명의 시신에 대해서"일본군이 죽인 "으로 단정하다. **6월 『 시간』 6월 11일 호가 버마에서 영국군의 포로가 된 일본인 간호사와 "단발, 군복을 입고 소총을 멘 일본인 위안부("comfort"girls)"에 대해서 보도하는| journal.. **6월 『 시간』 6월 18일 호가 오키나와에서 미군 해병대의 포로가 된 조선인 위안부("tea-house"girls)10명의 사진을 게재."부모로 중개 업소에 팔렸다"라고| journal.. *9월 2일'일본이 연합국에 항복' **12월'『 컬리어스 』 12월 8일자'에 캐리커처 화가 샘 버먼(Sam Berman)에 의한 조선인 위안부의 그림이 실린다. 위안부(comfort women)은 "병사의 위안 때문에 일본군과 함께 여행하도록 강요된 여자"라고| journal.90년대 이전에 위안부를 comfort women이라고 말한 예는 드물.. *1946년 **5월 12일 한국 신문 『서울 신문』에 "왜 군위에 연행됐던 여성 중국 교포 유지들이 수용 보호"으로 제목."딸들을 여자 정신대 혹은 위안 부대라는 미명하에 일본은 물론 멀리 중국과 남양 등에 강제적으로 또는 속여서 배출한 사실"이라 한다. **'허어 레트 아벤드 『 Reconquest, Its Results and Responsibilities』'간행 위안부는 " 낡은 같은 일본인 창녀라, 속은 조선인 소녀와 일본군이 만주·중국의 도시를 함락한 후에 꼭 벌어진 폭행 살육의 생존이 만드는 캐러밴"이라고 기술Reconquest, Its Results and Responsibilities, p. 268:'These"comfort girls"were mobile caravans of worn-out Japanese whores, victimized Korean girls, and Chinese girls and women who survived the raping and carnage that invariably followed the Japanese capture of a Manchurian or Chinese city.'아벤드는 1926년부터 1940년까지 뉴욕 타임스 극동 특파원 중-일 개전 당시 상하이 지국장. 1941년 8월부터 리더스 다이제스트에서 NZ랜드, 호주, 란인 등을 담당.. *1947년 **타무라 타이지로이 조선인 위안부를 주제로 한 『 봄 여성 전기 』을 쓴다. 줄거리를 다소 바꾸고 1950년 『새벽의 도망』으로 영화화. *1948년 **『 라이프』 3월호에 국민당 측의 포로가 된 중공군의 위안부(comfort girls)13명의 사진이 게재되는| journal. 심양에서 Jack Birns촬영( 다른 자료에 의한). *1949년 **'후지이 시게오"영원한 아이호"', 『 문예 독물 』 8월호에 게재후지이는 당시 아사히 신문 학예부 기자. 전시 중에는 특파원으로 종군.. 랍맹의 조선인 위안부가 자신은 "국방 부녀회의 감독인 병무부"에 속아 위안부가 됐다고 말하기가 있다. 12월 간행의 『 살롱 임시 증간호. 대 일본 제국 처리기 』에 재록. *1950년 **츠지 마사노부이 『 십 오 대 한 버마의 사투 』(감정사)에 위안부(p.57)로 "아마쿠사 딸 조선 딸"(p.77)을 기재 *1952년 **중일 전쟁에 종군한이토우 케이이치이 전기 소설 『 여름의 휘파람 새 』을 선데이 매일 별책으로 발표. 조선인 위안부 십 수명이 있는 위안소가 표현된. 제4회 치바 카메오상, 선데이 매일 대중 문예 입선. **파견군 선전반의 일원이었던콘히데미이 『 비극의 장군 』(문예 춘추사)을 간행. 마닐라시장 깅토 씨에게 "...여자의 배급을 군이 들기는 곤란하군요 "라고 야유를 들은 이야기와 군사령관들이 여자를 감싸고 있는 이야기."매춘부가 왜 나막신을 신음으로 어용선에서 내리며 포장 도로를 어지러운 줄을 서서 위안소로 배급되는 모습은 일본인인 내가 보고 있어 부끄러운 생각이 든 것이다" *1953년 **2월 27일 참의원 본 회의에서 사회당의 후지와라 미치코 의원이 "미군 폭행 사건은 지난해 12월까지 독립 후 8개월에서 1878건을 셌다"라고 지적참의원 본 회의(1953/2/27)http://kokkai.ndl.go.jp/SENTAKU/sangiin/015/0512/01502270512028c.html **5월 토미타 쿠니히코 편 『 전장 위안부 』(후지 책방)간행. 맛 사카 미와자(가명)의 수기와된다. **6월타무라 요시오『 비록 크기 동아 전사 』(전 12권, 후지서원)간행 개시."향이아쯔고, 네, 다섯명의 조선 출신의 위안부가 쭈그리고 앉다고 있었다. 처음 위안부들은 우리에게 묵어 가니 끈질기게 권유했던 것이다. 『 돈은 아무래도 좋아. 쓸쓸하니까 묵고 가거라 』 『 공짜로 해도 괜찮아, 아침까지 놀러 가라 』 내 앞에 있던 스무살도 되지 않으려고 생각하는 딸은 마침내 그렇게까지 했다"(버마 편, 373쪽)등으로 표시. *9월'『 일본 자본주의 강좌 』'(전 10권,이와나미 서점)간행 개시"이는 진보 특히 공산당 계열 연구자를 동원하고 편찬한 것으로 당시 베이징 주재 일본 공산당 지도부가 쓴 『 새 강령 』의 해설서의 역할을 다했다"(키무라 미츠 히코, 아베 케이지 『 전후 북-일 관계의 연구 』 치셍 도서관, 2008년 63쪽.) 제1권 260쪽"태평양 전쟁 후기에는 바랜 일본 제국 주의자는 징용의 절차마저 통하지 않고 경찰과 방면 위원의 손으로 조선의 마을들에서 청장년을 트럭에서 몰아내다 일본 본토에 보냈던 ","전쟁 말기에는 남자는 군수 공장, 탄갱, 기지 건설 공사 등의 거센 노예 노동에, 노유 부녀는 탄광에 또는 위안부로 동원되어 멀리 마리아나, 뉴기니까지 배치되어 전쟁의 피해는 일본 인민 이상으로 끔찍하고 있었다"라고 기재. **고토오 벤편 『 속·일본의 정조 』(아오키사)간행. 주일 미군 기지에 일하는 일본 여성이 조선의 전쟁터에 위안부로 수송기 등으로 보냈다고 기재. 1985년 『 검은 봄 미군 가창·여자들의 전후 』(도어사)로 재간되어 2004년 『 성폭력 문제 자료 집성 6권 』(후지 출판)에도 실렸다. *1954년 **패트리샤 바ー람 공저 『 Operation Nightmare』 간행.조선 전쟁의 종군 취재기. 바ー람가 인터뷰한 18세의 북한군 위안부(communist"comfort girls")"박· 인 홈런 중사"는 테니스 슈즈 줄무늬 양말· 푸른 스커트 카키 색 튜닉이란 모습에서 붉은 견장을 달고 있었다."부인 육군 부대원(wac)이라고 부르지 말아. 나는 인민군의 멤버야 ","전쟁이 끝나면 곧 결혼하고 싶다"이라고 말해 , p. 75. *1955년 **고지엔의 초판이 간행된다.위안부는 "기초 전지의 부대에 수행, 장병을 위안한 여자"라고 기재. **『 특집 문예 춘추 일본 육해군의 총결산 』에 시게 무라 마코토"일본의 전장 위안부 특 요원이라는 이름의 부대"게재『 특집 분게이 슌주 』 첫호, 1955년 12월 5일 p.221-225. *1956년 **1월'이 동준 『 일본에 있는 조선 아이 재일 조선인의 민족 교육 』'(춘추사)간행저자는 당시 조선 대학 교무 과장, 총련 중앙 위원.. 전시 중 징용된 조선인에 대해서"남자만 아니라 젊은 딸도 똑같이 츠레다사고 포탄 공장과 허드렛일 일에 남겨졌다. 심한 경우는 전쟁터에 위안부로 잠입시키다 했다"(49쪽)라고 적는다. **『 특집 인물 왕래 』 6월호에 키타 카즈오"전장을 뛰는 위안부 부대"게재 **존 하워드 대니 『 Chindit Indiscretion』 간행. 일본군의 포로로서 위안부(comfort girl)과 관계를 가진 경험을 적어 .. **마이니치 신문 기자(육군 보도 반원)마츠무라 타카시 『 낙조의 마닐라 』 간행. 1944년 마닐라, 프로 뎅티노의 트레스가에서 몰래 운영하는 "군대 위안소"를 발견했다고 한다. *1957년 *타나카 마키 미코 『 여자의 방파제 』(두번째 책방)이 출판 **아소 테츠오가 하카타의 정보지 『 소문 』 9월호에 "전선 여인고"을 발표.(속편은 74년 2월호에아소 테츠오 『 상하이보다 상해 ― 병참 병원의 산부인과 의사 ― 』 p238, 석풍사, 1993, 천아도 부록"아소 테츠오 종군 위안부 자료를 놓고" *1958년 **5월하세가와신『 살아 있는 소설 』(코분사)간행. 세 조도의 위안소에서 군의가 " 나쁜 중개인이 있어서 팔아먹었다"처녀를 발견하고 장병들이 돈을 모아 빚을 돌려주고 고향으로 돌아간 일화와 원주민 집에서 강도, 폭행한 수병이 붙잡혔다가 사세보로 처벌 받은 사건을 적는다. **10월'이소무라 에이이치『 성 사회 병리 일본의 성매매에 보는 것 』'(고단샤)간행. 195쪽에 "실제로 태평양 전쟁 중에 현지에서 다수 여성이 "위안부"라는 이름으로 "출정"을 강요 받고, 또한 국내에 있어도 전쟁터에 가징용공들의 "격려"의 도구로 여성이 이용되고, 요시와라 등에서 통용되는 "할인 유흥권"이 발행된 "이라는 내용. **11월'교토 대학 문학부 국사 연구실 편 『 일본 근대사 사전 』'(동양 경제 신보사)간행.매춘항목에 " 제2차 대전 때 창녀는 여자 정신대로 고용하고 매춘부의 『군에 협력하는 국가 공무 공용인 』의 공모는 매춘의 비인간성을 극에 이르게 한"(501쪽)라고 기재편집 위원:토키노야 마사루·와타나베 토오루·매화 계승·고토 오사무·스기이로 쿠로우·장-러 규-·조미 나오히로·이에나가 사부로·이시이 킨이치로·이노우에 히로시.. **나카노 키요시 보지만 『 한 일본인 』(평범사)의 제2부에 "조선에서 데려온 위안부로 불리는 사람들"(p.308),"위안소, 조선의 여자들"(p.349-350)을 기재 *1960년 **『 별책 주간 산케이 』 8월호에 테라 카와 미노루"신경 위안소 번성기 소련 진주에 활약한 패랭이 꽃들"게재 *1961년 **코바야시 오다 이지로·무라세 아키라 『들이 모르는 국가 성매매 명령 』(웅산각 출판)간행. 특수 위안 시설 협회의 개요를 기술. **죠은・아슈미ー도 『 The Mountain and the Feather』 간행. 미국 해군의 정보 장교·일본어 번역사이던 지은이의 자전적 소설. 마닐라에서 위안소를 운영한 하야사카 모에 대한 듣기 장면이 담긴 . 듣기에서 얻은 위안소의 위치에서 일본군 사령부의 위치를 정확히 알 수 있어 위안부의 수에서 부대 수도 대충 알았다고 한다.. *1962년 **8월 14일 한국 신문 『경향 신문』에 "정신대로 끌려갔다가 남양 중국 곳 곳에서 일본인 장교의 위안부의 역할을 하던 한국 처녀"라고 기재 **'오오하시 카오루"도시 문제의 회고 ― 사회·문화적 관점에서 ―"'이 『 도시 문제 연구 』 10월호에 게재된다."(창녀)대부분은 빈곤한 가정 출신으로 인신 매매적인 가불 제도로 고용되어 실질은 반, 조직적인 새장의 새로 가혹한 노동 조건에서 榨취을 자행됐다. 제2기의 전시 체제에서도 이러한 상태가 계속됐지만 동시에 매춘부는 위안부로 전쟁터로 징용되었다. 그러나 이윽고 제2차 대전에 돌입하는 동시에 창녀들은 일부를 남기고 대부분은 공장 기타에 동원되고 남은 일부는 산업 전사의 위안 등에 맞춰진 "이라고 기재 . *시라토리 타카토시 『 싯탄 강에 가라앉은 버마 패주기 』(사가판)간행 **위안부의 시로타 스즈코, 『 사랑과 고기의 고백 』(황도사)을 간행 **오자키 시로가 1943년 『 전영 일기 』의 개정판 『 전기 바타앙 반도 』(규문관)간행.내용:일본식 저택의 군정 부장 댁에서 접대부 몇명을 부르고 연회. *1963년 **4월'『 중국 현대 문학 선집 제8권 』'(평범사)간행.마오둔"홍콩 함락"속에서 "위안부"라는 말이 처음 나온 ''':"일본인이라고 하는 것은 좀처럼 빠진 것이 없으니까. 놈들은 평시항에 잡힐 때마다 장사 여자는 자기가 데리고 가고 있어. 지금은 전시니까 여자가 필요하다면 물론 징용함. 하물며 놈들에 종군 위안부까지 있어."『 중국 현대 문학 선집 제8권 항전기 문학 집 II』(평범사, 1963년), p.330. 마오둔 『 패 후 습유 』(1942)오노 시노부·마루야마 쇼오것. 원문은 상기. **7월타카미 준『 싫은 느낌 』(분게이 슌주 신사)간행. 마지막 회에서 위안소로 줄지어 일본군의 모습이 그려지는첫:『 문학계 』 1960년 1월호, 1963년 5월호.. **8월 14일송 건과(송・곤호)"광복 전야 일제의 발악"한국 신문 『경향 신문』에 게재."정신대=흔히 처녀 공출다고 했다. 나이의 처녀들을 전쟁터로 끌고 위안부로 했다""얼마나 많은 한국 처녀가 연행되어 그 후 어떻게 됐는지 아는 사람이 없다"라고 기재송 건과(1927-2001)은 당시 『 경향 신문 』의 논설 위원.. **『주간 아사히』 8월 23일호 응모 수기"내 팔월 십오일"에서 요시다 히가시사( 요시다 세이지)이 가작에 당선. 위안부 언급 없어 조선인 노무자 조달의 경험을 적어. *9월 23일 『일본 독서 신문』에 "문서 조선인"연재 개시. 이듬해 11월 23일까지. *1964년 **3월오카무라 아키히코"일본인 기자의 본 평화 선"한국 신문 『동아 일보』에 전 세번으로 연재."어선 선장"의 발언으로 "대동아 전쟁 때 한국인의 18세에서 20세까지의 소녀들은 정신대라는 명목으로 연행되고 결국은 모든 것이 군대 창녀로 되어 버린 거예요"라고 **6월테라오 고로외 편 『 일·북·중 삼국 인민 연대의 역사와 이론 』'(일본 조선 연구소)간행."일본 제국 주의자들은 매춘 제도의 가장 밑바닥 부분에 조선 여자를 대량으로 투게코밌습니다","("위안부 부대")팔할까지 강제로 끌어내고 몰아내다 하는 조선 여성이었습니다","위안부 부대는 『 황 군 』의 패전, 퇴각 때 남쪽 절해고도에 쌓인 것은 아직 좋은 편에서 묶어 죽이고 버린 것도 많이 있습니다","일본의 남자가 군대에 갔던 남자이며, 이 사실을 부인할 수 있는 인간이 한 사람이라도 있으면 뵙시다"등이라고 기재안도오 히코타 로우·테라오 고로·미야다 세쓰코·요시오카 요시노리(편)『 일·북·중 삼국 인민 연대의 역사와 이론 』(북한 연구소, 1964년)49,50쪽. 이듬해 테라오 고로 『 조선 문제 입문 』에 같은 기술이 있으므로 이 부분은 테라오에 의한다고 생각했다.. *1965년 **2월 17일'순국 선열 유족회의 회장이 "일본은 답하라"란 기사로 한국 신문 『경향 신문』에 기고'."(일본은)미혼 여성을 정신대와 명목으로 납치 동원하고 위안부로 했다"라고"순국 선열 유족회"는 1959년 창설. 1965년 2월 27일 창설된 " 광복회"에 흡수. 1981년 다시 설립.. **5월 31일'박 경식『 조선인 강제 연행 기록 』'(미래사)간행 67쪽에 "전쟁 중 조선 여성들이 위안부로 많이 전선에 동원되고 있는데", 169쪽" 젊디젊은 동포 여성이 다수 『여자 정신대』, 『 전선 위문대 』 등의 명목으로 끌고 『 위안부 』으로 전쟁 수행의 희생된 ","전체 수는 수만에 이른다고 본다"와 근거 불명의 기재. **6월 22일' 한일 기본 조약에 양국이 조인''' **6월 30일'테라오 고로『 조선 문제 입문 』'(일본 출판사])간행 위안부에 대해서 『 일·북·중 삼국 인민 연대의 역사와 이론 』과 같은 기재(142쪽). 다만 위안부"팔할" 아니다"모두 강제로 끌어내고 몰아내다된 조선인"이었다고 적는다. **6월 30일'『 문서 조선인 일본 현대사의 어두운 그림자 』'(일본 독서 신문 출판부)간행일본 독서 신문 엮음,흐지시 우나이감수. 『 일본 독서 신문 』 1963년 9월 23일 호부터 1964년 11월 23일호까지 연재를 가필 증보하고 정리한 것.190쪽"일본에는 아직 세계를 각국 칠십 몇개국의 인간이 있다는데,(생략)정신대(위안부를 의미하는 말이다)등에서 끌고 온 것도 있고"라고 기재. *9월'염전 쇼베"" 빼앗긴 "사람들, 전시 하의 조선인"'『아사히 저널』에 게재 ."조선 반도에서 『 여자 정신대 』, 『 전선 위문대 』 등의 명목으로 동원된 아마 몇 만명의 여자가 『 위안부 』으로 전선에 동반된 "과 『 조선인 강제 연행 기록 』 『 문서 조선인 』 등에 의거해서 기술. 1966년 『 쇼와사의 순간 〈 위 〉 』에 수록. 1971년 영역. **10월'시마다 토시히코『 관동군 』'(주코우 신서)간행."하라 젱시로 참모가(생략)비행기로 조선에 나갔다가 약 1만(예정은 2만)의 조선 여성을 긁어모아북만의 광야로 보내고 시설을 특설해서"영업"시켰다"(176쪽)라고 기술이 책에 참조 문헌 목록은 없으며, 이 기술은 전거가 불분명.. **10월 박 타마 순(팍・옥승)『 우리 별은 어느 곳에 백인 혼혈인 태평양 공주의 수기 』(왕자 출판사)한국에서 베스트 셀러에 . 주한 미군 위안부의 딸인 자신도 16세부터 위안부인 저자가 19세 때 출판한 자전.. 그 해 영화화. 1966년 번역. **11월 근대 전사 연구회 편 『 여자의 전기 1여자의 무기 한 조선인 위안부의 수기 』(나니와 책방)간행 **11월 20일'자민당의아라후네 세이쥬우로국회 의원이 "조선 위안부가 14만 2000명 죽어 있다. 일본의 군인이 하는 죽이고 버린 것이다"와 방언'. 후"맥두걸 보고서"의 전거가 된다. *1966년 **4월 박 타마 순 『 우리 별은 어디에 푸른 눈의 한국 여성의 수기 』(고단샤)간행 **5월아사히 저널편집부 편 『 쇼와사의 순간 〈 위 〉 』(아사히 신문사)간행. 1974년 재간. **한국에서 합동 통신사의 영문 연감'『 Korea Annual 1966』'간행."수천의 조선인 처녀가 징용되어"Women's Service Corps","Women's Consolation Corps"로서 일본인 소녀와 함께 매춘했다"라는 기재『 Korea Annual 1966』 합동 통신사(Hapdong News Agency), 1966년. p. 111:"Thousands of Korean maidens were taken to Japanese military units throughout the occupied areas to serve as prostitutes in the name of"Women's Service Corps"or"Women's Consolation Corps"along with Japanese girls.". 박 경식(1965)가 전거? *1967년 **'이다 마사 『 군국 일본 조선 강점 상로크년사 하로 』'(카시와 문당)간행."1933년경부터는 화류계의 조선인 일본 여성들을 위안부라는 명칭으로 만주에서 북지나. 방향으로 출동시켰는데 그 수는 세상에서는 200,000명이라고 하고 41년경부터는 양가의 처녀들을 빼앗고 여자 정신대라는 이름으로 어딘가로 연행하기 시작했다"라고 적는다.("위안부 20만명 설"첫) **'조지 피치『 My Eighty Years in China』'간행."일본군이 무시한 700명의 조선인 캠프 팔로어"" 많은 의사에 반하여 불행한 생활에 들어가는 것을 겪는다"과 기술 , p. 296:"The most tragic group, though, were the 700 Korean camp-followers, some of them only sixteen years old whom the Japanese had left behind when they took their departure. Most of them were diseased and in sore need of medical attention. The Japanese had recruited them in Korea. Most of them had been forced into their unhappy life against their wills.". **합동 통신사 『 Korea Annual 1967』 간행. 전년과 같은 기재. *1968년 **2월'이에나가 사부로『 태평양 전쟁(초판)』'(이와나미 서점)간행."조선의 딸들이 다수 위안부로 전선에 동원된 "(44쪽)등과 박 경식(1965)에 의거해서 기술. 후 영역 자(1978년). **4월 26일'사회 노동 위원회에서 위안부에 대한전상 병자 전몰자 유족 등 원호 법의 적용이 논의될 ' **11월 나가오 카즈오 『 관동군 군대 일기 』(경제 왕래사)간행 시마다 토시히코 『 관동군 』 176쪽짜리 기술을 끈다. *1969년 **'돈정 『 아수라 길 』'한국의 『 월간 문학 』 8월호에 발표. 일본 통치하 조선에서 빨간 종이로 징용됐던 여자 정신대는 위안부에된다는 설정. 주인공 카야 부인의 몸종 물억새가 정신대로 징용되게 된다. 제6회 한국 문학 상을 수상 **이토우 케이이치의 문서 『 군인들의 육군사 』 간행."전쟁터와 성"의 장에 위안소의 광경이 해설된다"위안부도 많은 기(구슬) 되어 데리고 오신 것이다."라고 기재이토우 케이이치 『 군인들의 육군사 병영과 전장 생활 』 반초 책방, 1969년. 재간:신초샤, 2008년.. 목차로 이동하는] 1970년대 *1970년 **『주간 신초』 6월 27일호에 치다 하광이 "특별 리포트 일본 육군 위안부"를 게재74~86쪽.. 이 시점에서는 『 종군 위안부 』다는 말은 사용하지 않지만, 위안부는 마치 공중 변소에서 조선인이 많았다고 기재 **8월 14일 『서울 신문』이 "1943년부터 1945년까지 정신대에 동원된 한․일 2개의 나라의 여성은 모두 약 20만명. 그 중 한국 여성은 5~7만명으로 추산되고 있다"고 보도소지"반도 여자 근로 정신대"에 대해서]:『"위안부"문제 조사 보고서·1999』 재단 법인 여성을 위한 아시아 평화 국민 기금 간, 1999년.. **8월타나카 미츠이 여성 해방 연락 회의(준비회)의 배포물에 "종군 위안부란 일대 변소 집단(그 대부분은 조선인이었다)"라고 기재자료 일본 우먼 리브사 1(마츠 향당 서점, 1992년)p.196-200 **10월 21일 국제 반전 데이에 있어서"그루ー프, 싸우는 여자"(타나카 미츠가 중심)은 "일본 제국 주의는, 군국의 아내인 정부와 군대 위안부를 받침대로, 타국 침략을 개시했다. 여성 참정권 운동은 그 체제에 대해서는 아무것도 하지 않았고 결과적으로 가담했다. 종군 위안부를 만들체제에 가담한 "과이치카와 후사에들을 비판했다.유마 마키코"그루ー프, 싸우는 여자"『 현대의 눈 』 1971년 2월호, p.234-239 **『쥬리스토』 증간호에타무라 타이지로의 작품 중 위안부에 대한 해설 기사가 게재야스다 타케시"전쟁과 성", 쥬리스토 증간호 1970년 12월"성-사상·제도·법-"pp49-54 *1971년 **『 The Japan Interpreter』 winter호에염전 쇼베"" 빼앗긴 "사람들, 전시 하의 조선인"(첫 1965년 위)가 영어로 번역 게재된다 .. **오오카 쇼헤이『레이테 전기』(중앙 공론사)간행."팔 저항"장에 "(미군)타클로반 위안소는 혼자 다섯분으로 제한된 "의 기재. **3월'안도오 히코타 로우『 일본인의 중국관 』'(경초 책방)간행. 195쪽에 "옛 군대 생활을 조금이라도 경험한 일본인, 『 피 』다는 『 군인들 중국어 』을 모르는 것은 없을 것이다. 창녀라는 의미로 사용하여 창가를 『 피야 』이라고, 그 대부분은 전쟁터에서 납치한 부인이었다"라고 기재. **8월""성전"에서 "성전"의 희생물, 종군 위안부"라는 기사가 『 주간 실화 』 8월 23일호에 게재된다. **8월시로타 스즈코자전 『 마리아의 찬가 』 출판 **11월'최 영희 외 지음 『 일제하의 민족 운동사 』'(백성)도서관)한국에서 간행."1933년 이후 화류계의 한일 여성에서 군 『 위안부 』이라는 명칭으로 만주·중국 북부. 방향으로 보낸 부녀의 수는 20만개에 달하는 수송이 끝나는 자원이 고갈된 1941년경부터는(생략)양가의 처녀를 빼앗아 여자 정신대라는 이름으로 어딘가에 연행하게 된 "이라고 기재최 영희 외 지음 『 일제하 의 민족 운동사 』(아세야 문제 연구소 일제하 의 한국 연구 총서 4)민중 도서관, 1971년 601쪽.. *1972년 *여성사 연구자야마자키 토모코의 『 산다칸 하치발 유곽 』이 간행되어 베스트 셀러가 되었다. 사회 저변에 산 해외 매춘부"가라 유키상"을 취재.최근 출판된오구마 에이지『 1968』 하권신요사ISBN 4788511649 제17장"립과 『 나 』"p.713, p.721에 따르면 초기우먼 리브운동가인타나카 미츠이 1970년 당시에 쓴 저작 중에 "종군 위안부란 일대 변소 집단"의 "대부분은 조선인이었다"(이 책 p.713·변소 집단이란 성 처리의 대상이라는 의미의 타나카식 말투), 혹은"정부와 위안부는 사유 재산제 하에서의 성 부정 사회의 양극에 위치한 여자이든 한벌의 족자로 되어 침략을 받치고 왔다"(이 책 p.721)이라는 기술이 있다고 여겨진다. **『 현대』 4월호에 시마 전미자"아직 끝나지 않은 태평양 전쟁이 지금도 이어진다"위안부 전우회"의 슬픔의 비록"게재 **'김일 츠토무"아라흐네 막말은 아직 보지 못한 『 지진 대학살 』을 부르고 있다"', 『 현대의 눈 』 4월호에 게재. 위안부에 대해서"전쟁 중 조선 각지에서 열 여섯살, 열 아홉살의 딸을 강제로 끌고 『 특지 간호사로 키워』과 속이고 전쟁터로 보낸, 갑자기 『 군대 창녀 』에 만든 것이다. 그 수는 『 추정 이십 만명 』다고 한다"라고 적는다.("조선인 위안부 20만명 설"첫) **『 현대의 눈 』 9월호에서혼다카츠 이치·나가누마 세츠오"천황의 군대"연재 개시. 1974년 단행본화 *1973년 **10월' 치다 하광『 종군 위안부"소리 없는 여자"팔만명의 고발 』'(후타바사)출판. 위안부의 총수에 대해서"쇼와 십 삼년부터 이 이십년까지 8만명 모두 십만명이라고도 한다"조선인에 대해서"『 정신대 』의 이름하에 그녀들은 모인 ""총 20만명(한국 측 추산)이 모인 가운데 『 위안부 』에 당했던 것은 5만명 내지 7만명으로 알려졌다"라고『 종군 위안부 ―"소리 없는 여자"팔만명의 고발 』 후타바사, 1973년 p.106("조선인 위안부 5~7만명 설""위안부 8만명 설"첫 치다에 의하면"8만명"은 하라 젱시로 참모가 추산한 숫자( 치다 하광, 마발 테츠오, 1993년).) **11월'역사학 연구회편 『 태평양 전쟁사 〈 6〉 프란시스코 강화 』'(아오키 서점)간행."더 비참했던 것은 전장에 끌려간 사람들이다. 전국이 엄하게 되면 병력 부족을 보충하기 위해서 조선인을 강제로 군대에 편입했다.(생략)다수의 여자가 위안부로서 전장에 끌려갔다가 일본군의 욕망의 희생이 된다는 민족의 치욕을 주어진 것이다"(29,30쪽)라고 기재. **모리 타다시 『 비도 포로 병원의 기록 』(금강 출판)간행."태평양 전쟁 중 이런 최저 생활을 강요된 조선 여성의 수는 아마 수십 만 있다. 그 대부분은 인신 매매자에게 속아 먼 전쟁터에 적탄이 오는 최전방까지 보내고 병사들의 장난감이 되어 청춘의 모든 것을 유린당한 것이다"등으로 기술. *1974년 **1월' 치다 하광『 속·종군 위안부 보상하지 않는 여자 팔만명의 통곡 』'(후타바사)간행 **1월 『 쇼와사의 순간 〈 위 〉 』(초판 1966년)재간 **'마쓰이 야요리"나는 왜 기생 관광을 반대하겠느냐"'이 『 여자·에로스 』 제2호에 게재. 후에 영역된다(1975년 1977년). 치다 하광(1973)을 전거에 "지금 이렇게 경제적 우월성을 백에 와서 한국 여성을 상품화하고 있는 일본 남자는 과거에는 군사력에서 한국 여성을 "여자 정신 대원"으로 내몰다 일본군 위안부로 중국과 동남아의 전장에 보낸 "(93쪽)라고 기술. **8월'혼다카츠 이치·나가누마 세츠오『 천황의 군대 』'(현대 평론사)간행."조선인 경영자의 손에 의한 매춘부 여성은 중국인이었다. 그녀가 벌거숭이가 되면 등에 크게 『 일본군 위안부 』과 문신이 아로새겼다. 『 나 혼자가 아니라요. 일본군이 몇명으로 무리하게 문신한 』 그녀가 말했다"(262쪽)등의 기술"쿠마사와 경차랑"명의. 1991년 실명으로 아사히 문고판 간행.. **10월'사토 사나에『 누구도 쓰지 않았던 한국 』'(산케이 신문사)간행."일본 제국은 한국의 남자뿐 아니라 여자까지 손을 올린 것이다. 여자 정신 근로령 등 법령을 만들어 보통의 가정의 딸들을 공장 노동과 허위로 징용하고 일본 군인을 위한 위안부로 남양까지 원정한 경우도 있었다"(46쪽)라고 기술. **'치다 하광 『 종군 위안부 』 한국판'간행 치다 하광 『 종군 위안부:소리없는 여인, 팔 만명 의 고발 』 정해 수역 새 현실사, 1974년. . *1975년 **5월'김 대상『 일제하 강제 인력 수탈사 』'(정음사)한국에서 간행."정신대에 동원된 조선 여성의 수는 약 20만명"위안부가 된 것은 "5만 7만"라고(126쪽). **10월'돈 성종『여명의 눈동자』'한국 『 일간 스포츠 』에서 연재 개시. 1991년 텔레비전 드라마화. **마쓰이 야요리『 여성 해방이란 무엇인지 여자들의 단결은 힘차게 』(미래사)간행."나는 왜 기생 관광을 반대하겠느냐"(1974년)을 수록. **'도화 청도 『 해군 특별 경찰대안 본 섬BC급 전범의 수기 』'출판."위안부로 불렸다. 국가 권력에 의한 강간 강요이기도 했다"해군"사령부의 방침으로는 약간의 강압이 있어도 최대한 많이 모은다"과 인도네시아의 안 본 섬, 사파로와 섬에서 "위안부 사냥"이 계획 실행된. 민정 경찰의 지도에 임하고 있던 기무라 사정관의 증언"딸을 끌고 억지로 배에 태우려고 했을 때, 지금까지도 잊혀지지 않지만 딸들의 사는 부락 주민이 으슬으슬 항구에 모여서 배에 다가가자, 딸 돌려주었다!딸 돌려주었다!라고 외친 목소리가 귀에 남아 있습니다"라고 기재. **『야생 시대』에 1975년부터 1976년에야마모 토시치 에이이 『 일본은 왜 패했는가-패인 21개조 』을 연재."위안부는 부대 부관의 휘하"과 기술야마모 토시치 에이 『 일본은 왜 패했는가-패인 21개조 』 p.274. **마쓰이 야요리"나는 왜 기생 관광을 반대하겠느냐"영역 자''Why I oppose kisaeng tours,후에밍 턴 프레스. **11월히로타 카즈코『 증언 기록 군 위안부·간호사 』(신인물 왕래사)간행. *1976년 **1월'김일 츠토무『 천황의 군대와 조선인 위안부 』'(삼일 책방)출판. 김일 츠토무는 조선 여성들이 위안부가 된 것은 일제가 조선 민족을 소멸시키려 한 탓이기도 하다고 주장하고 위안부는 17세부터 20세까지의처녀만 20만명 모은 것으로 한김일 츠토무 『 천황의 군대와 조선인 위안부 』 삼일 책방, 1976년. 이 책은 나중에한국 정신대 문제 대책 협의회을 만들게 돼윤 사다짜리에 강한 영향을 미쳤다. **3월'정 타카시 모『 한국 민중과 일본 』'(새 인물 주거 내사)간행. 29쪽"여자 정신대로 뽑힌 한국 여성들은 모두 앞장 서서 일본 군인의 회롱 하는 것으로 하는 위안부가 될 수밖에 없었습니다","그 수, 한 〇 만으로도 두 〇 만이라고도 한다"라고 기재. **7월 『 만주 건국과 민족 화합 사상의 원점 』(오미나토 책방)출판.둥닝 현으로 조선 음식점을 세우고 조선인에게 무료로 빌려서 경영을 하겠다는 내용의 기재(104쪽). *1977년 **2월 13일'TBS계 『 텔레비전·르포르타주 』에서 RKB제작"돌격 한번 회상의 종군 위안부들"방송''' **3월' 요시다 세이지『 조선인 위안부와 일본인 전 시모노세키 노보 동원 부장의 수기 』'(신인물 왕래사)이 출판. **마쓰이 야요리"나는 왜 기생 관광을 반대하겠느냐"이 미국의 여성학지에 번역 게재되는 .. **12월'김일 츠토무『 군대 위안부 전쟁과 인간의 기록 』'(현대사 출판회)가 출판. **돈 성종『여명의 눈동자』(태종 출판사)한국에서 간행 **DR망케카ー 『 Leaves from a War Repoeter's Diary』 인도에서 간행D.R.Mankekar(1977),Leaves from a War Reporter's Diary, New Dehli:Vikas Pub. House. 제이차 대전 중, 올리버 구 네티렛크 공급 국장(후일 실론 총독)이 영국 병사들과 인도병 때문에 200명의 위안부(comfort giirls)을 마드라스에서 조달했다고 기록 *1978년 **6월 이에나가 사부로 『 태평양 전쟁 』 영역판 간행''The Pacific War:World War II and the Japanese, 1931-1945''. Pantheon Books.. *9월 치다 하광『 종군 위안부(정부 속)』 삼일 신서에서 재간 **12월야마다 세이 키치『 우한 병참-중국 파견 군위 계장의 수기-』(도서 출판사)이 출판. *1979년 **『주간 요미우리』 6월 17일호에 "나는 전 육군의 위안부였던 "게재 **8월 전중파회 편 『 속·전중파의 유언 여성 판이 』(노 책방)간행 **12월 『 오키나와 할머니 대 일본 매춘사 』(야마야 테츠오 만성사)출간. 동명 다큐멘터리 영화 서적화. 1914년생으로 1944년 부산에서 모지 가고시마, 나하에 데려오고 그 후도카시키 섬에서 위안부를 지내전후 오키나와 본섬을 이동, 나하의 아파트에 있던 배 폰기(배봉기)을 1977년부터 1979년까지 장기 취재한 기록이다. 목차로 이동하는] 1980년대 *1980년 **11월 이노우에 겡키치 『 전쟁터 헌병 』(도서 출판사)간행. 172~173쪽에 1941년의 구에 군 위안 시설에 대해서 언급."...거리의 서쪽, 감당 호반에 힘내헌병 분대를 지나면 그 옆집부터는 위안소가에서 일본, 조선, 중국 등 각국의 유녀를 거느린 위안소 십 수채가 나무를 늘어놓다, 그 다음은 감당 호반에 있는 장교 클럽(장교용 위안소), 요정 닛카 미소까지 일본인 거주 지구는 끝났다." **'요시다 세이지『 조선인 위안부와 일본인 』 한국판'간행요시다 청치 『 정신대 의 사냥꾼 』 김 아키라 번역, 일월서에서, 1980년. **윤 사다짜리(이화 여대교수)이 위안부에 대해서 조사를 시작했다 *1981년 **7월 4일 한국 KBS텔레비전에서 "종군 위안부 퐁승의 하늘"방송 **8월'마나베 모토유키 『 어느 날 빨간 종이가 오고 응소 병이 본 제국 육군의 마지막 』'(미츠토사)간행. 저자의 단골 위안부"미사오"의 신세 타령으로 그녀가 "군의 명령"에서 촌장과 일본인 경찰에 연행됐다고 기록(173~175쪽). **11월 치다 하광『 종군 위안부·케이코 사선을 헤맨 여자의 증언 』(코분사)간행 **'김일 츠토무『 천황의 군대와 조선인 위안부 』 한국판'간행임종국(임종국)『 정신대 실록(정신대 실록)』 일월서각(일월서에서)1981년. 하야시는 자신의 편저로 출판하고 있다. *1982년 **3월 하루'일본 텔레비전 『11PM』이 "여자 체면 몸대라는 이름의 한국인 종군 위안부"이라는 제목으로 위안부를 특집'. 치다 하광 『 종군 위안부 』(1973)에 따른 내용. 한국 드라마"종군 위안부 퐁승의 하늘"의 일부를 방송. **6월 18일 오사카 부립 필로티 홀에서 "지금 조선의 통일과 주일은 여섯, 카즈야 일본과 조선의 이전 및 전후를 생각하는 문화의 밤"개최. 요시다 세이지이 제주도에서 위안부 사냥을 했다고 처음 말해. *9월 하루 밤 오사카시 나니와 해방 회관에서 "일본군 『 침략 』을 생각하는 시민 집회"개최주최:"안보 조약 파기·평화와 민주주의를 지키는 오사카 부민 공동 투쟁 회의"(약칭"반안보 부민 공동 투쟁 회의". 1969년 창당총계 조직) 요시다 세이지이 "제주도에서의 위안부 내몰다의 실태"을 주제로 강연. *9월 2일아사히 신문오사카판 조간이 "조선의 여성 나도 연행/전 동원 지휘자가 증언 폭행 가해 억지로"라는 표제로 전날의 요시다의 강연을 보도하는기자는 키요타 치사. 당시 오사카 사회부 기자, 후 이사(서부 본사 대표). 하루 밤의 강연이 몇시간 후에는 기사가 되고 있는 점에 주의. 강연 이전에 취재가 끝나진 증거이다.. *9월 30일·11월 30일 이른바"사할린 재판"(사할린 잔류자 귀환 청구 소송)에서 요시다 세이지가 원고 측 증인으로서 출정했고, 조선인 강제 징용과 위안부"노예 사냥"(강제 연행을 증언. **11월의 유치원생 카즈야 『 군의관들의 전쟁터 』(도서 출판사)간행 **한국 백 흥 『 실록 여자 정신대 그 진상 』(예술 문화사)한국에서 간행한 백 흥 『(실록)여자 정신대 그 진상 』 예술 문화사 1982년 *1983년 **1월의 유치원생 카즈야 『 비도 군의 전기 』(도서 출판사)간행 **7월 하루' 요시다 세이지『 나의 전쟁 범죄 조선인 강제 연행 』'(삼일 책방)간행. 한국의 제주도에서 위안부로 만들기 위한 205명의 여성을 강제 연행했다고"증언" | date=1983-07-01| isbn=4-380-83231-7}}{<요 페이지 번호| date=2017년 6월}}. **7월 나가사와 켄이치 『 한커우 위안소 』(도서 출판사)간행 **10월 19일 『 아사히 신문 』가 석간에서 요시다 세이지가천안시에 세운 비석이 12월 초에 제막된다고 보도아사히 신문 1983년 10월 19일 석간 15면. 요시다를 "6천명의 조선인을 일본에 강제 연행하고"징용 귀신"으로 불린 전 야마구치 현 노무 보국회 동원 부장, 요시다 세이지 씨"라고 소개. **11월 10일 『 아사히 신문 』이 조간의 "사람"란에서 요시다 세이지를 "조선인을 강제 연행한 사과비를 한국에 짓는 요시다 세이지 씨"라고 소개아사히 신문 1983년 11월 10일 조간 3면. **12월 24일 『 아사히 신문 』이 요시다 세이지가 자신이 세운 비석의 제막식 참석차 23일 방한하고 요시다가 사할린 잔류 한국인유가족인 것으로 알려진 인물에게 무릎을 꿇는 모습을 보도아사히 신문 12월 24일 조간 23면. 이 지면에서 요시다를 "군수 공장이나 탄광에서 등에서 일하는 노동력 확보를 위해서 만들어진 보국회의 일원으로서 자신이 지휘했을 뿐 여자 체면 몸대 구백 오십명을 포함 6천명을 징용한 "인물이라고 소개하면서"메모"란""여자 체면 몸대"명목으로 전선에 보낸 위안부는 다섯, 7만명에 이른다고 한다"고 보도. *1984년 **3월 9일'노 수복(노・스복)가 자신이 위안부였다고 태국의 한국 대사관에 나서는 '. 한국 내에서 일대 사건이 될『 중앙 일보 』 1984년 3월 10일.. **6월'송 건호(송・곤호)『 일제 치하의 한국 현대사 』'(바람과 파도사)간행."일본이 정신대라는 명목으로 연행한 조선인 여성은 한 기록에 따르면 20만명이며 이중 5~7만명이 위안부로 충원된 "과 기술당시 송건 칼이나는 "민주 언론 운동 협의회"의 의장. 1988년부터 한겨레 신문사 사장. 1991~93년 회장.. **6월'쟈넷 헌터 편 『 Concise Dictionary of Modern Japanese History』'간행."일본 정부는 『 여자 정신대 』의 등록에 의해서 매춘의 후원만 한 "이라고 기재 :"prostitution was even sponsored by the government with the enrollment of"women's volunteer corps."". **8월 25일 『 아사히 신문 』에 〈 전시 중인 여자 체면 몸대 동원 일본에게 사죄와 보상 요구/전 대통령에게 공개 서한 크리스천의 한국 여성 칠 단체 〉라는 표제. 공개 서한은 여자 정신대에 동원된 약 20만명 중 5-7만명이 위안부에 내몰다 당했다는 추정을 보였다. **11월 2일 『 아사히 신문 』이 『중앙 일보』을 인용하는 노 수복의 기사를 게재하지만 왠지"할머니"과 이름을 내리뜨다.(서명 기자:마쓰이 야요리) **11월 8일 치다 하광 『 종군 위안부 』 고단샤 문고에서 재간 *1985년 **7월'이에나가 사부로『 전쟁 책임 』'(이와나미 서점)간행. 요시다 세이지(1983)"위안부 사냥"증언을 전재(104~107쪽). **8월'타케다 유키오편 『 조선사 』'(야마카와 출판사)간행."수십 만명의 열두살에서 마흔살까지 조선 여성이 근로 동원되고 그 안에서 미혼 여성은 수만명이 일본군 위안부 기술된 "이라고 기재(301쪽). **8월 시로타 스즈코,"위안부"진혼비를 세운다(게은 부인의 마을) **8월 야마다 예정 『 헌병 일기 』(스루가 다이 책방)간행 **11월 11일 북한 『노동 신문』이 한국 여성 35명이 취업 사기를 당한 미군 위안부로 팔린 사건을 다룬다.이러한 인신 매매가 없어지지 않을 것은 한국 정부가 "묵인에 의해서 장려하고 있기 때문"에서 "성 관광을 밑천이 필요 없는 국가 산업으로 장려하고 주인인 미제에 모시고 있는 "라고 비난. *1986년 **1월이토우 케이이치『 전쟁 여행 수첩 』(미츠토사)이 출판. 위안부 여성을 " 속이는 것은 간호사로 만들겠다는 것과 식당의 급사로 만들겠다는 것과 즉 육체적 공여 조건 없이 데리고 가서 현장에 도착하면 인과를 포함한 것이다. 도망 갈 방법은 없다."라고 기재. **3월'『 조선을 알사전 』'(평범사)초판 발간.미야다 세쓰코이 "약 20만 조선 여성이 노무 동원됐고 그 중 젊고 미혼 5만 7만명이 위안부가 된 "으로 치다 하광(1973)에 의거해서 기술. **6월'원 로이 장 『 Burma, the Untold Story』'간행. 조선인 위안부는 "헌병대가 그러모은 ","완곡하게 정신대라 불리는 것에 조직된 ","추정되는 수는 최대 20만"라고 , p. 93:"No one knows how many of these unfortunate young women were forced into prostitution by the Imperial Japanese forces during the World War II. Estimates run as high as 200,000.""between 1935 and 1945 they were rounded up by the Kempei Tai""The comfort girls were organized by the Japanese into what they euphemistically called the Women's Volunteer Labor Corps.". **11월'이에나가 사부로『 태평양 전쟁(둘째판)』'(이와나미 서점)간행. 요시다 세이지(1983)을 전거에 위안부에 대한 기술(198쪽). *1987년 *9월 14일 『 아사히 신문 』에 〈 위안부로 흩어진 조선 여성의 "한"영화화 〉으로 제목. 1987년 5월에 도쿄 쓰키지 본원에서 열린 "위안부"징용 항의의 이벤트를 기록한 다큐멘터리 영화 『 해명 꽃 종반 쇼와 일본 여름 』을 소개 *9월 재일 조선인 2세의 박 수남(팍・스남)가 방한하고한국 교회 여성 연합회에 오키나와의 위안부 배 폰 기기에 대해서 고발한다. 피해자를 발굴하고 일본 정부에 사죄와 보상을 요구하도록 제기.영화 제작 때문"아리랑을 만드는 모임"결성. *1988년 **1월 모리 토시 『 모리 토시의 군대 이야기 』(청촌 출판사)간행."군기가 흐트러지고 왔기 때문에 군 위안소 개설을 명령 받았다.""도망하지 않도록 경비병도 붙어 특설 위안소로 끌고 왔다."라고 기술p118. **1월 15일 16일"요시다 청야 씨 증언회"개최 **4월 14일 『 아사히 신문 』 석간에 〈 대전 중 여성의 고통을 여성의 눈으로 기록 영화에 〉으로 제목. 세키구치 노리코(세키구치 유카)의 다큐멘터리 영화 『 전장의 여자들 』을 소개한다 **4월 21일 23일한국 교회 여성 연합회이 주최하는 국제 세미나"여성과 관광 문화"가 한국 제주도에서 열린다. 10개국에서 130명의 여성이 참가. 일본에서는 기독교계 여성 운동가인타카하시 키쿠에(일본 기독교 부인 교풍회),야마구치 아키코,카터 아이코(일본 기독교 협의회)등이 참가.윤 사다짜리이 "정신대"(위안부)에 대해서 조사 보고야마시타 하나에 『 민족주의 사이에서 "위안부"문제에 대한 또 하나의 관점 』(아카시 서점, 2008년), 54쪽.『 국제 법에서 본"위안부"문제 』(아카시 서점, 1995년), 209쪽.. **7월 20일한국 교회 여성 연합회내에 "정신대 연구 위원회"설치된다 **8월 18일 『 아사히 신문 』"사람"란에 〈 조선인 종군 위안부의 기록을 조사하다윤 사다짜리씨 〉으로 제목."위안부가 된 조선 여성은 8만명 설에서 20만명 설까지 다양하다"(서명 기자:마쓰이 야요리) **12월''' 치다 하광 『 종군 위안부 』 한역판'간행 . *1989년 **우에하라 에이코 『 츠지의 꽃·전후 편 〈 상권 〉 』(시사 통신사)이 출판. 우에하라 에이코는 4살 때 츠지 유곽에 팔고 1944년(쇼와 19년)10월 10일 공습에서 츠지 유곽을 다 불 타버려, 슈리의 제32군 사령부 벙커에 끌려간 뒤 식은 명원 근처에 있던 우에마 마을의 급수 부대에 "종군 간호사"라는 명목으로 배치 되어 거기에 "○ ○ 부대 위안소"라는 명칭이 붙은 것을 기재. **3월 30일'다케시타 노보루총리가 한반도의 "모든 사람들에 대한...과거의 관계에 대한 깊은 반성과 유감"을 보이고 북과 "관계 개선을 진행할 것"과 국회에서 명언''' **5월박 수남다큐멘터리 영화 『 아리랑의 노래 오키나와의 증언 』, 크랭크 인 **5월"조선과 조선인에게 공식 사과를 백인 위원회""조선과 조선인에게 공식 사과를 백인 위원회"는 반년 후에는이가라시 코오 조오,덴히데오등국회 의원과하시모토 다이지로(하시모토 류타로전 총리의 남동생)을 포함 120명 이상의 개인과 10이상의 단체의 찬동을 얻다.의아오 야나기 아츠코송 말회에 사숙하는 재일 두세의 일본 국적 확인 소송에 임한다. 2005년 5월에는 『 조선인 징병 징용에 대한 일본의 전후 책임 ― 전후 일본의 이중 기준 』다는 글을 출판했다.이 『아사히 저널』(1989년 5월 19일자)에 "일본은 조선과 조선인에 공식 사과했다"다는 의견 광고을 내다(동년 12월까지 격주로 15회). **8월 5일'요시다 세이지 『 나의 전쟁 범죄 』 한국판'간행 . 사실로 드라마화되고 한국에서 "종군 위안부 문제"에 대한 관심이 높아진다. **8월 14일 요시다 세이지의 기술 내용에 의문을 가진 『제주 신문』의 허 영선 기자가 현지 조사한 르포를 『제주 신문』(8월 14일자)에 발표.위안부 사냥의 이야기를 뒷받침하는 증언하는 사람은 극히 드물고 섬 사람들이 요시다의 책의 신뢰성에 의문을 나타내고 있는 것, 향토 사학자 김봉 구슬이 추적 조사한 결과, 요시다의 책이 사실이 없음을 발견,"이 책은 일본인의 악덕상을 나타내는 경박한 상혼의 산물이라고 생각된다"라고 분개한 것 등을 보고. **11월 19일'한국에서아오 야나기 아츠코과 재일 조선인의송 말회전후우키시마 호 폭침 사건소송을 제기하거나지문날인을 의무화하고 있었다외국인 등록 제도에 항의를 하고,거기에서 자신의 외국인 등록증을 소키사테거나 위안부 문제에 대해서 일본 정부에 사과를 요구하는 의견 광고를 신문에 내놓는 등 주일의 입장에서 발언했다.이 위안부 문제를 포함한 "전후 보상 재판의 원고 모집"전단을 뿌리다'니시오카 쓰토무"모든 것은 아사히 신문의 조작에서 시작된 "(『 WILL』 2007년 5월호). 소송 비용은 부담하겠다고 자청하다. 몇주 후에 서울의 "태평양 전쟁 희생자 유족회"에서 협력 제의. 목차로 이동하는] 1990년대 1990년 *1990년 **1월 4일 24일 한국 『 한겨레 신문』의 ""정신대"원한의 발자국 취재기"라는 제목의 연재 기사에서윤 사다짜리(이화 여대교수)이 위안부 문제를 고발하고 한국에서 큰 반향을 일으켜번역 『 조선 여성이 본 "위안부 문제"』 삼일 책방, 1992년. 그 중에서 윤 사다 동전은 1976년 김일 츠토무 『 천황의 군대와 조선인 위안부 』을 참조하면서 위안부는 조선 민족의 소멸을 기도한 일본 제국 국책이었다고 주장한 뒤 위안부로 하는 여성들의 증언을 소개한윤 사다짜리 1992. 증언 중에는 처녀 공출이 시작되면서 일본 군인들이 트럭에서 유녀를 곳 곳에서 잡은 것, 여성을 발가벗기고 천장에 거꾸로 매고 젖이나 배를 가르다 내장을 다른 소녀들에게 살포했다는 것도 있은윤 사다짜리 1992. **4월 20일'"태평양 전쟁 희생자 유족회"가 일본 후생성에 "정신대"9만명의 명단을 요구. 일본 측은 한국 정부 요청시에 공개하겠다고 응답(27일).' **5월 한국 잡지 『 시대 인물 』이 전직 위안부의 심 요시코를 소개하는 기사를 게재"치욕과 절망의 인생을 극복하는 나라의 독립을 바라고 살심 요시코 씨", 『 시대 인물 』 1990년 5월호.킴하크승보다 빨리 전 일본군 위안부로 나서도 주목되지 않았다. **5월 18일'노한국 대통령 방일을 앞두고"한국 교회 여성 연합회"·"전국 여대생 대표자 협의회"·"한국 여성 단체 연합"이 연명으로 일본 정부에 대한 "정신대"문제의 진상 규명과 사과를 요구하는 성명을 발표' **5월 22일'박 수남이라고"아리랑의 노래를 만드는 모임"이 일본 외무성을 방문. 조선인 피폭자의 실체 규명과 그 피해 회복을 위한 보상이나 배상, 종군 위안부의 진상 규명과 정부의 책임, 피해의 회복에 대해서 요청서를 제출.' **5월 25일 한일 외교 장관 회담에서 최호 나카(치에・호쥬은)한국 외무장관이 조선인 징용자 명부 작성에 대한 협력을 일본 정부에 요청 **5월 28일 참의원 예산 위원회에서 사회당타케 무라 야스코"노 테우 씨가 요구되어 온 강제 연행의 사람들의 명단을 내놓은 마음이 있느냐는 것에 대해서는 어떻게 답이 될 생각이십니까"라고 질문.나카야마 다로외상이 "정부는 나중에 조사를 하고 보고를 하고 싶습니다"라고 회 답. 다음날 각의에서 결정.제118회 국회 참의원 예산 위원회 제14호헤세이 2년(1990년)5월 28일 **5월 30일 참의원 예산 위원회에서 사회당타케 무라 야스코이 "강제 연행이라는 것은 도대체 어떤 사람들인가요 ""만일 이 사람들이 개인적으로 일본에게 배상을 청구하고 오면 어떻게 하시겠습니까?""종군 위안부에 대해서도 조사 하시지요 "등과 질문 **6월 하루 참의원 내각 위원회에서 공산당의요시오카 요시노리이 "조선인 강제 연행"에 대해서 질문."아라후네 방언"(1965년 11월 20일)을 인용하는 "이런 숫자(조선인 위안부 14만 2천명 살해)을 강연에서 말한다는 것은 한일 협상 과정에서 구체적인 수치를 제시한 협상이 있었다는 것이라고 생각합니다""요구된 것(명단)를 낸다는 것에서 나는 없다요 "라고 발언.제118회 국회 참의원 내각 위원회 제5호헤세이 2년(1990년)06월 01일"전 운수 대신이었던 아라후네 세이쥬우로 씨, 고인이지만 이 사람이 열린 강연이 있습니다. 이는 한구로 오 년 십일월 이십일의 강연의 일부지만, 징용에 전쟁 중 데리고 성적이 좋아서 군대에 썼는데, 이 사람 중에서 오십 칠 만 6천명이 죽은, 또 그동안 예산 위원회에서도 문제가 되었지만 조선의 위안부가 십사 만 2천명 죽어 있다고 이런 강연을 하고 있습니다." **6월 6일 참의원 예산 위원회에서 사회당모토 오카 쇼지이 "압송 중에 종군 위안부란 형식으로 연행됐다는 사실도 있는데 그렇습니까"과 질문. 정부( 노동성직업 안전 국장)은 "국가 총 동원 법에 근거한 업무로서 위안부 강제 연행은 가지 않았다","민간 업체가 위안부를 군과 함께 데리고 다니는던 듯, 실태 조사를 할 수 없다"다는 취지의 답변을 한다제118회 국회 참의원 예산 위원회 제19호헤세이 2년(1990년)6월 6일박 수남이 시위를 선동하고 사회당시미즈 스미코의원에 다시 국회에서 질문을 갖자고 제안.(사회당의 질문은윤 사다짜리이타카하시 키쿠에을 통해서 요청 치다 하광 『 종군 위안부·케이코 사선을 헤맨 여자의 증언 』( 츠네 토모 출판, 1995년)) **6월 19일 『 아사히 신문 』 오사카 판이 "조선인 강제 연행의 명단, 지사의 명령으로 소각 전 동원 부장이 증언"이라는 제목으로 요시다 세이지를 거론 **7월 10일 한국에서 위안부 문제의 진상 규명과 문제 해결을 위해서"정신대 연구회"(현:"한국 정신대 연구소")가 결성된다. **8월 15일 한국 KBS가 8.15특집"침묵의 한"를 방송.박 수남이 출연하고 위안부에 나서도록 호소한다. *9월'카네 마루신·타나베 마코토들이 방북'. 협상 권한이 없는 가네마루가 수교 후"국교 정상화 자금"75억달러 이상의 제공을 밀약시게무라 토모요시 『 외교 패배 』(고단샤, 2006년), 96~97쪽(북-일 관계에 관한 일본 자유 민주당 일본 사회당, 조선 노동당의 공동 선언》에 "세 당은 일본 정부가 국교 관계를 수립하는 동시에 과거 조선 민주주의 인민 공화국 인민들에게 끼친 손해에 대해서 충분히 속죄해야 한다고 인정"라고 명기"북-일 관계에 관한 일본 자유 민주당 일본 사회당, 조선 노동당의 공동 선언"(1990년 9월 28일 평양에서. 서명:카네 마루신 다나베 마코토, 김용 준) **10월 17일 한국의 37의 여성 단체가 일본의가이후 도시키총리가 위안부 문제에 대한 대정부 6항목의 요구요구한 여섯 항목은 1·일본 정부가 조선인 여성들을 위안부로 강제 연행한 사실을 인정한다. 2. 공식 사과한다. 3·만행의 모든 것을 스스로 밝힌다. 4·위령비를 세운다. 5·생존자 유가족에게 보상. 6·역사 교육에서(위안부 문제에 관한)사실을 가르친다. (후에 책임자 처벌이 가해진다.)을 보였다공개 서한을 송부. 6월 6일 국회에서 위안부 강제 연행을 부정한 노동부 직업 안전 국장의 발언을 "역사적 사실에 반하는 무책임한 발언"이라고 규탄. **10월 29일'한국의 "태평양 전쟁 희생자 유족회"이 "대일 공식 사과와 배상을 청구하는 본인 소송"를 도쿄 지법에 제소' **10월 29일박 수남이 "유족회"소송 원고의 위안부의 집에 허가 없이 침입, 촬영. 전 위안부는 원고를 이탈. **11월'"한국 정신대 문제 대책 협의회(정대협)"가 출범'역사(11월 16일)http://japanese.yonhapnews.co.kr/headline/2006/11/09/0200000000AJP20061109000500999.HTML연합 뉴스 2006/11/09. 서울의 일본 대사관 앞에서 일본군의 "위안부 문제"에 대한 항의 시위를 벌여(이후 매주 수요일에 시위(수요 시위)를 행하는 것이 항례가 됨). **12월 하루 도쿄 YWCA회관에서 "인권과 전쟁을 생각한 모임 ― 조선인 연행 종군 위안부"개최. 주최:매매춘 문제와 씨름하다회. 영화"전장의 여자들"을 상영.윤 사다짜리이 참여하고 위안부 강제 연행에 대한 사실 규명을 촉구하는『 아사히 신문 』 1990년 12월 14일 석간 2면"사람 어제 오늘". 목차로 이동하는] 1991년 *1991년 **4월 하루참의원의예산 위원회에서 일본 사회당모토 오카 쇼지위안부에 관한 질문에서 노동성의 정부 위원은 "단서가 되는 자료가 없다"라는 취지의 답변을 한다.모토 오카는 "정부가 관여하는 군이 관여하고, 여자 정신대라는 이름으로 조선 여성을 위안부로 강제 남녘에 연행했다는 것은 나는 틀림없는 사실이라는 식으로 생각합니다"라고 주장. **4월 24일 서울의 일본 대사관이윤 사다짜리을 부르며'"일본군이 강제 연행한 증거는 없다","보상는 한일 협정으로 해결된 "다며 정대협의 여섯 항목의 요구을 거부' 하라고 회 답. **5월 22일 『 아사히 신문 』 오사카 판이 "목검 체 억지로 동원"라는 표제에 요시다 세이지의 위안부 사냥의 증언을 사진 넣으로 소개. **8월 11일 『 아사히 신문 』이 "전 조선인 종군 위안부 전후 반세기가 무거운 입 열어"(한국 특파원우에무라 타카시의 서울발 기사)과의 제목으로 "중일 전쟁과 제2차 대전 때'"여자 정신대"의 이름으로 전쟁터에 끌려갔다가 일본 군인을 대상으로 매춘을 강요당했다"조선인 종군 위안부"의 가운데 한 사람'이 서울 시내에 생존한 것으로 나타나자"한국 정신대 문제 대책 협의회"(윤 사다 렌즈·공동 대표, 16단체 약 30만명)이 듣기 작업을 시작했다."라고 보답하다. **8월 14일'위안부의킴하크승이 서울에서 기자 회견.'14세 때'집이 가난해서 기생집에 팔려', 17세 때 기생집의 경영자인 장인이화베이에 있는 일본군 위안소로 끌려간"역사 논쟁을 총괄하는 "(『론좌』 1999년 9월호)일 등을 말한다.『 한겨레 신문 』(현:『한겨레』)1991년 8월 15일자 **8월 15일 홋카이도 신문 조간 25면 킴하크승 단독 인터뷰 기사."한국의 종군 위안부가 참가 것 모른 채 징용 죽음만큼 매일""여자 정신대의 미명하에 위안부로 전쟁터에서 일본군 장병들에게 능욕된 "이라고 전했다. 다음날 16일 조간 16면에서는 한국 언론에 의한 공동 회견 전에 이 인터뷰가 이루어진 것과 회견 상황을 전했다. **8월 27일 참의원 예산 위원회에서 사회당시미즈 스미코이 "정부는 지금도 종군 위안부 문제에 나라는 관여하지 않다는 인식을 가지고 계십니까"라고 질문. 정부 위원은 "전혀 종군 위안부 문제는 이들 기관(근로국 근로 동원 경찰서)는 관여하지 않았다""정부가 관여(강제 연행했는지 여부를 포함하고 상황을 파악할 수 없다"라고 회 답.시미즈는 자신의 수중에 " 많은 일본의 생존하는 실행 행위자 여러분으로부터의 자료조차 모아지고 있다"고 말해,"정부가 정말 이것(위안부 강제 연행의 자료)을 모으는 생각 있으면 될 것 같습니다"라고 주장. **11월 『고지엔』이 제4판에서(조선인 강제 연행]을 처음 입항."중일 전쟁·태평양 전쟁기에 백만명을 넘는 조선인을 국내·사할린(사할린)·오키나와 등에 강제 구인할 노무자나 군대에서의 인부 등으로 강제 취업시킨 것. 여성의 일부는 일본군 위안부로 했다"라고 적는다.정신대는 입항하지 않고. **10월 7일 텔레비전 드라마판 『여명의 눈동자』 한국 MBC에서 방송 시작(1997년 2월까지) **10월 10일 『 아사히 신문 』 오사카 판이 이노우에 유우 우아한 편집 위원에 의한 요시다 세이지의 인터뷰 기사를 게재. 그는 "위안부에는 유부녀가 많고 매달리는 아이를 떼어 내고 연행한 ","정부는 자료를 숨기고 있다"라고 말해아사히 신문사『 여자들의 태평양 전쟁(3)--- 어두운 청춘의 나날 』 아사히 신문사 1992년 3월. **11월박 수남편 『 아리랑의 노래 오키나와의 증언 ― ― 조선인"군대에서의 인부""위안부"의 발자국을 찾아 』 간행 **12월 6일 킴하크승을 초 3명의 위안부를 포함 35명의 원고(주임 변호사:타카기 켄이치)이 일본 정부를 상대로 사죄와 보상 청구 소송을(아시아 태평양 전쟁 한국인 희생자 보상 청구 사건). 목차로 이동하는] 1992년 *1992년 **1월 8일 정대협이 주한 일본 대사관앞에서 일본군 위안부 사죄를 요구하는 첫수요 집회을 펼친대사관 앞의 수요 집회, 올해의 여성 운동상 수상연합 뉴스 2008/02/27대사관 앞의 수요 집회, 문제 해결 촉구 하는 800번째연합 뉴스 2008/02/14이후2008년2월 13일에는 제800회 수요 집회가 열리고 한번도 빠짐없이 계속 중인. **1월 11일'『 아사히 신문 』이 표지 기사로 "위안소 군 개입 나타내는 자료","부대에 설치 지시 모집 등 통제, 감독"이라는 표제'에서 "일본군이 위안소 설치와 종군 위안부의 모집을 감독 통제했음을 보여전달류나진중 일지, 방위청 방위 연구소 도서관에 소장되어 있는 것으로 나타났다","태평양 전쟁에 들어가면 주로'조선 여성을 정신대의 이름으로 강제 연행했다. 그 인원은 8만명으로 20만명이라고도 한다"라고 보도하는 ' **1월 11일 밤 텔레비전 프로그램에서 와타나베 미치오 외상이 "50년 이상 전의 이야기로 뚜렷한 증거는 없지만 어떠한 관여가 있다는 것은 인정될 수밖에 없다고 생각"라고 발언. **1월 13일 『재팬 타임즈』가 와타나베 외상의 11일 발언은 "전쟁 중 일본군의 수십 만명의 아시아인 위안부의 성매매 공생을 처음 인정한 것"으로 보답하다. **1월 13일'가토 고이치관방 장관 담화."종군 위안부의 모집이나 위안소 경영 등 옛 일본군이 어떤 형태로든 관여했음은 부인할 수 없다고 생각한다. 이 기회에 다시 종군 위안부로 필설로 다할 수 없는 신고를 겪게 된 분들에게 충심으로 사과 사람들 반성의 말씀을 드리고 싶다"라고 사죄.' **1월 14일'한국 언론사가 "국민 학교 학생(초등 학생)까지 위안부로 만들었다"와 오보'『 한일 카싱 타카 』(구로다 가쓰히로산케이 신문 출판/후소샤 2005년 2월)에 따르면 전년 일본의 텔레비전에서 제자인 6명의 여자 어린이를 "여자 정신대"으로 일본의 군수 공장에 파견한 서울에서국민 학교교사를 하던 일본 여성이 전후 한국에서 제자들의 소식을 타즈네보키, 전원이 무사했음을 확인했다는 미담이 위안부로 강제 연행됐다고 오해됐다는.. **1월 16일'한국을 방문한 미야자와 총리가 정상 회담에서 8차례 사과하고"진상 규명"을 약속한다.'한국 국회에서도 "실로 마음 아픈 일이며 정말 죄송합니다"라고 말한다.노대통령은 기자 회견에서 "한일이 동반자 관계를 구축하기 위해서는 일본이 과거 역사를 올바르게 인식하고 잘못을 겸허하게 반성하는 토대가 필요"라고 말한다. **1월 23일 『 아사히 신문 』 석간"창문"란에서 "강제 연행한 여성은 950명","강제 연행한 조선인 중 남성의 절반, 여성의 전부가 죽었다고 생각합니다"와 요시다 세이지의 인터뷰를 게재. **2월 17일 일본 변호사 연합회'도츠카 에츠로변호사가 유엔 인권 위원회에서 위안부 문제를 인도상 혐의라며 유엔의 개입을 요구한다.' **2월 25일 한국 정부가 피해자 신고 센터를 설치하고 피해 신고와 증언의 접수를 시작한다. **3월'니시오카 쓰토무"『 위안부 문제 』이란 무엇이었을까"'『 문예 춘추 』 4월호에 게재.킴하크승과문 옥주이 재판의 소장에서는 "키 센 출신"이라고 말했다,우에무라 타카시이 " 유족회"간부의 의붓 아들임 등을 밝힌다. **3월 21일 참의원 예산 위원회에서 사회당시미즈 스미코이 요시다 세이지을 참고인 자격으로 국회에 부를 것을 제안.(실현하지 않고) **5월 하루 발매 『 정론』(1992년 6월호)"쇼와사의 수수께끼를 쫓- 제37회:종군 위안부들의 춘추"이라는 르포에서 하타이쿠 히코이 제주도에서의 현장 조사에 의한 요시다 세이지가 현지에서 205명의 위안부 사냥을 했다는 사실이 없는 것이 드러났다고. 한편으로 치다 하광(1973)에 의거하고 조선 총독부가 경찰과 촌장을 쓴다"반 강제"으로 위안부를 모았다고 기록 **5월 2일 재미 화교가 "샌 프란시스코 항일 전쟁 사실 유호회"(옛 가나 항일 战쟁사 实维 护회)결성 후"세계 항일 전쟁 사실 유호 연합회"으로 발전(1994년). **5월 13일 유엔 인권 위원회 인권 소위원회 현대 노예 제도(작업)회의는 종군 위안부에 대한 "특별 보고관"에 정보를 제공하도록 갈리 유엔 사무 총장에 권고를 채택『 매일 신문 』 1992,5월 14일. **5월 25일 『 아사히 신문 』이 7월, 요시다 세이지가 한국에 "사과의 여행"에 나오는 것, 요시다는 강제 연행한 체험을 "국회에서도 어디든지 가 말해"겠다고 말했다는 점 등을 소개. **7월 6일 일본 정부가 요시미 교수의 자료 발견을 받고 간 위안부 문제에 관한 조사 결과를 발표. 100을 넘는 증빙 자료를 공개.가토 고이치관방 장관이 "조선 여성의 강제 연행을 뒷받침할 자료는 발견되지 않았다"면서도"위안소 설치, 위안부 모집에 맡는 사람의 단속, 위안소 경영·감독"등에 정부가 관여했음을 처음으로 공식 인정한다. **7월 7일 일본 정부가 상기 위안부 문제에 관한 조사 결과 자료를 수정한 것으로 드러났다"빠나이 섬 접객업 조합"라는 자료에서 "사업 내용"의 부분에서 술집, 영화 등의 여섯 항목 중 마지막"위안소"라는 항목만 하얗게 지워지고 공개됐다. 그 후 발간된 정부 자료에는 "위안소"라는 항목 이름이 부활하지만 그 아래 있는 책임자의 이름이 검게 지워지고 있다. 이곳은 사업 거리가 사업자·책임자 명단이다.("정부 조사"위안부"자료 집성"2권 202쪽)(『아사히 신문』 1992년 7월 7일자 31면). **7월 한국 정부가 "일제하 군대 위안부 실태 조사 중간 보고서"를 발표하면서"일본 정부에 위안부의 위압적 연행이 있었다."라고 주장."강제 연행 없음"으로 한 일본 정부에 추가 조사를 요구하는 동시에 일본 역사 교과서에 기술과 학교 교육을 통한 "과거의 올바른 인식"의 주지를 요청. **8월 하타이쿠 히코가 『 제군 』 9월호에서 "관헌의 직권을 발동했다"위안부 사냥"내지"사람 더"적 연행(만일 협의의 강제 연행과 말하는 것으로 한다)을 시사하는 공식 자료는 보이지 않는다"라고 주장. **8월 하나 코오 헤이 『 일본군 위안소"바다노 집"의 전언 』(일본 기관지 출판 센터)간행 **8월 치다 하광, 마발 테츠오 저 『 종군 위안부 그 지배와 차별의 구도 』(부락 문제 연구소)간행 **12월'위안부 문제 워싱턴 연합(Washington Coalition for Comfort Women Issues)결성' **12월'요시미 요시아키『 군 위안부 자료집 』(오츠키 서점)'간행."일반에는 강제 연행 하면 인수리의 경우 밖에 상정하지 않는 일본인들이 많은데 이는 『 협의의 강제 연행 』인 사기 등을 포함 『 광의의 강제 연행 』의 문제도 심각하게 생각하고 마땅하며"과 " 넓은 의미의 강제 연행"설을 주장. **12월 25일 한국부산시등의 위안부들 10명이 일본 정부에 공식 사과와 배상을 요구하고야마구치 지방 법원에 제소(부산 종군 위안부 여자 근로 정신대 공식 사과 등 청구 소송). 목차로 이동하는] 1993년 *1993년 **『현대 코리아』 2.3월호에,카토 오마 사오" 치다 하광 『 종군 위안부 』의 중대한 잘못"게재. 치다가 하라 젱시로 취재했다는 내용이 시마다 토시히코 『 관동군 』을 바탕으로 한 기술임을 가토에게 따졌다 치다가 고백. **2월 하루 한국에서 위안부들의 증언 집 『 강제 연행된 조선인"위안부"들 』(한국 정신대 문제 대책 협의회, 정신대 연구회 편)이 간행되는2001년 말 현재 제5집까지 간행. 일본에서는 그 10월 『 증언 강제 연행된 조선인 군 위안부들 』으로 간행. **『 문예 춘추 』 3월호에서노한국 대통령이 "일본의 언론 기관의 사람들이 이 문제를 제기하고 우리 나라 국민의 반일 감정을 부채질하다 국민을 격분시켜서 버렸던 것이다"고 말해아사리 케이타와 대담"한일 갈등, 한국의 책임"『 문예 춘추 』 1993년 3월호.. **3월 4일'"정부는 그동안 전환하 『 강제 연행 』을 인정하는 방향으로 검토에 들어가고 있지만 그 증거가 되는 자료가 발견되지 않아 대응에 고심하고 있다"'과 『 요미우리 신문 』가 전한다 **3월 한국 정부가 국내 위안부 135명에 대해서 500만 원(약 74만엔)의 지급 등의 지원책을 발표. 또 일본의 교과서에 위안부에 관한 서술하도록 요구한다. **3월 하타이쿠 히코 『 쇼와사의 수수께끼를 쫓』(문예 춘추사)출간. 그 해기쿠치 간 상을 수상. **4월 2일 피링핑의 19명의 전"위안부"들이 일본 정부의 사죄와 보상을 요구하고 도쿄 지법에 제소. 원고는 최종적으로는 46명이다. 1998년 10월 9일, 지방 법원에서 위안부 측의 청구를 기각, 2000년 12월 6일 공소 기각, 그 해 12월 25일 최고 법원에 대한 상고가 기각되면서 위안부 측의 패소가 확정. **4월 미야기 현의 생활 보호 수급자송 신도(송・싱도)가 두차 대전 때 약 일곱년간 이른바 위안부로 받은 육체적 정신적 고통을 받았다며 일본 정부를 상대로 국제 법 및 민법에 의거 일본 정부에 767억 5893만 7500엔의 배상금을 요구하고주일의 위안부 재판을 지지하는 모임은http://www.geocities.co.jp/sasaelukai/saiban/keika.html""위안부"(여러 차례의 질기어)가 된 것, 전쟁터에서 생명의 위험에 노출된 것, 전후의 국회 답변 등에 의한 명예 훼손 등 등...굳이 계산한 바 모두, 어쩌면 767억 5,893만 7,500엔!것 액수가 되었습니다. 하지만 이는 재판의 청구 액수는 너무 높아요.(1)의 767억엔의 일부 청구로 1억 2천만엔을 사과하는 데 추가로 청구했습니다(1995년 제7회 구두 변론).", 도쿄 지법에 제소(1999년 10월 하루 한심에서 청구 기각, 2000년 11월 30일 항소심 판결도 청구 기각). **6월 고교 일본사 검정후교과서7곳 9종류의 모두 종군 위안부 기술이 게재되는 것이 판명. **6월 11일 한국에서 "일제하 일본군 위안부에 대한 생활 안정 지원 법"이 제정, 그 해 8월부터 전"위안부"에 일시금, 생활비 지급을 한다. **1993년8월 4일 일본 정부가 "위안부 문제에 관한 제이차 조사 보고 결과"를 공표. 그것에 관련하고'고노 요헤이내각 관방 장관이 일본군의 강제 연행을 인정" 고노 담화"을 발표.'"위안소 설치 등에 구군이 관여하고 위안부 모집도 본인 의사에 반해서 모아진 사례가 허다했다"이라며 위안부에 대한,"진심으로 사과와 반성을 드립니다"라고 사죄. 담화 발표 후 기자 회견에서 "강제 연행 사실이 있었다는 인식?"기자의 질문에 "그런 사실이 있었다고.(그래서) 좋습니다"라고 대답했다. 이를 본한국 외교부는 "전체적으로 강제성을 인정하고 피해자에게 사과와 반성을 표명하고 향후 역사의 교훈으로 나갈 뜻을 표명한 것을 평가한다"라는 성명을 발표. **8월'우에스기 치토세 『 검증 종군 위안부 종군 위안부 문제 입문 』'(전 모사)간행. **8월 셰 나가미치 『 일본군은 홍콩에서 무엇을 했던가 』(사회 평론사)간행 **8월 4일NHK교육 텔레비전이 『 50년째의 "위안부"』을 방영. 전 위안부 등이 공동 생활하고 있다"나눔의 집"을 소개하며 일본의 반성이나 보상에 대해서 논한다. *9월산케이 신문가 석간(일부 조간)에서 연재하던 『 인권고 』에서요시다 세이지증언을 게재하고"피해 증언이 없더라도 그것에서 강제 연행이 없었다고 할 수도 없다. 요시다 씨가, 증언자로서 중요한 열쇠를 쥐고 있는 것은 분명하다."라고 썼다산케이 신문 오사카 본사 인권 문제 취재반 책임 편집 『 인권고-마음을 열때 』 94년 5월. **일본의 변호사 3명이인도네시아의 현지지에 "일본 정부에 보상을 요구하는 재판에 위안부는 나섰으면 좋겠어"라는 내용의 광고를 내다. 목차로 이동하는] 1994·1995년 *1994년 **5월 3일나가노 시게토법무 장관이 기자 회견에서 "위안부는 당시 공창에서 있어서 지금의 눈으로 여성 멸시나 한국인차별나 할 수 없다."라고 말했다. 4일 후, 나가노 법무 장관은 사과하는 인책 사임. **11월 22일"국제 법률가 위원회"(ICJ)이 "위안부"보고서에서 어린 소녀들을 포함 다수의 여성들이 전시 중 일본의 군사 시설에 감금됐을 뿐 아니라 구타와고문로 반복강간됐다고 주장했다. **12월"세계 항일 전쟁 사실 유호 연합회"발족. *1995년 **1월 『주간 신초』 1월 5일 호가 취재 결과, 요시다 세이지의 증언이 사실 무근인 것이 판명했다는 기사를 게재. 그는 "뎃치상게라고 불러도 상관 없다. 자신의 임무가 이미 끝났다"라고 말했다. **1월 24일일본 변호사 연합회이 "종군 위안부 문제에 관한 제언"을 정부에 제출. 입법 조치 등으로 위안부들에게 보상하도록 요구한다. **2월 하루'조지 힉스『 The Comfort Women』'간행 .. 10월 번역 간행. **4월'요시미 요시아키『 종군 위안부 』'(이와나미 신서)간행. 2000년에 영역판 간행. **7월 19일 위안부에 대한 보상금을 민간으로부터 모집할 것 등을 목적으로 일본 정부의 주도로재단 법인"여성을 위한 아시아 평화 국민 기금(아시아 여성 기금)"가 발족. **8월 15일'무라야마 도미이치 총리가 과거 일본의 침략 전쟁이나 식민 지배를 공식 사과하는 무라야마 담화을 발표.' **8월 15일"전쟁]"(태평양 전쟁)을 총괄하는 목적에서 자민당이 1993년 8월 설립된 "역사 검토 위원회"(위원장:야마나카 사다노리)이 『 대동아 전쟁 전쟁의 총괄 』(전전사)를 출판."『 대동아 전쟁 』은 자존, 자위의 아시아 해방 전쟁이었고 침략 전쟁이 아니었다.""『난징 대학살』과 『 종군 위안부 』은 사실이 아니다""가해, 전쟁 범죄는 없었다"라고 총괄. **8월 22일 한국에서 전"위안부"및 지원 35단체가 "민간 기금 계획 철회와 피해자 개인에 대한 사죄와 보상을 요구하는 공동 성명"을 발표. **10월조지 힉스『 성 노예 군 위안부 』(삼일 책방)간행. **11월 『 대사림』이 제2판에서정신대을 처음 입항. 〈 중일 전쟁과 태평양 전쟁 중 조선 등 아시아에서 "여자 정신대"의 이름으로 동원된 병사들 상대로 위안소에서 성 상대가 되기를 강요된 여성들 〉라고 **11월 22일"국제 법률가 위원회"(ICJ)가 위안부 피해자에게 개인 보상 청구권이 있다며 보고서를 발표. **12월 마리아 로사·L·헨슨 『 한 일본군"위안부"의 회상 』(이와나미 서점)간행 목차로 이동하는] 1996년 *1996년 **2월 문화 옥주, 모리카와 마치코 『문 옥주 버마 전선 방패 사단 『 위안부 』이었다 나 』(교과서에 적히지 않은 전쟁 Part22, 배나무사)간행 **2월 6일스위스의제네바에서 열린국제 연합 인권 위원회에라디카·크마라스와미(Radhika Coomara-swamy)"여성에 대한 폭력 특별 보고"(통칭:크마라스와미 보고서를 제출. 주로 가정 내 폭력에 대한 보고였지만, 부속 문서에서 일본의 위안부 문제를 거론하며'"위안부"를 "성 노예"로 규정하고 일본의 행위를 "『인도에 대한 죄』,노예 제도을 금지한 국제 관습 법위반"이라고 단정' 하고, 평화 국민 기금 등에서 도덕적 책임을 다하고 있는 점은 평가하면서도 일본이 법적 책임을 지고 희생자에게 보상할 것공소 시효에 관계 없이 책임자를 처벌할 또 일본은 교육 과정에 이 역사적 사실을 포함 등을 권고했다(크마라스와미 권고). 같은 해 3월 일본 정부는 보고서에 대한 비공식적인 반박 글을 각국에 배포했다가 강한 반발을 받아"종군 위안부 문제"는 국제 법적으로는 해결된 것이라며"여성을 위한 아시아 평화 국민 기금"에 대한 이해를 요구하는 내용이 수정한 문서를 유엔에 제출했지만 각국의 이해는 얻지 못 했다.그 해 4월 20일"크마라스와미 보고서"는 평가 기준은 최하의 "take note"유엔의 평가 기준은 위에서 "commend"(칭찬),"welcome"(환영),"take note with appreciation"(평가하면서 유의),"take note"(유의).(유의으면서도 만장 일치로 채택된다("보고자의 활동"에 대한 평가는 "welcome"(환영)였다). **5월 14일 입법원 위원이 9할 넘는 대만 국회 의원의 서명이 있는 요청서를 일본 정부에 송부."대만 여성 약 2000명을 성 노예로 만든 ""국민 기금이 아니라 국가의 책임에 의한 사죄와 보상을 요구하는 "등의 기술. **5월 29일 『주간 신초』 인터뷰에서 요시다 세이지가 『 나의 전쟁 범죄 』 중의 기술에 인간 사냥을 했다는 주장은 부인하지 않았으나"인간 사냥을 했던 곳이 어디인지에 대해서는 창작을 섞은 "이라고 인정한다. **6월 4일 자민당의오쿠노 세이스케전 법무 장관이 "종군 기자와종군 간호사는 있었지만, 『 종군 』 위안부는 없다. 상업적 거래에 참여한 사람들이다. 전쟁터에서 교통편을(국가나 군이)시도했겠지만, 강제 연행 없었다"라고 발언. 중국과 한국 정부의 항의를 받는다. **6월 4일 일본 방문 중인 한국인 위안부(73세)이 자민당의이타가키 다다시참의원 의원과 면회."일부 일본인이 강제가 없었다든가 망언을 내뱉고 속이 휘젓는 느낌이다. 제가 발언하지 않으면 모르는가,라고 나섰다"고 말했다. 대가로 돈을 받지 않았다고 위안부 이야기에 이타가키는 "그런 예가 있었다고는 전혀 믿을 수 없다"고 했다. **6월 말'하시모토 류타로총리가김영삼한국 대통령과 정상 회담 후 위안부 문제에 대해서 사과.' **중학교용 역사 교과서 7년도 검정 결과가 발표되면 교과서를 발행하는 7개사가 일제히"강제 연행"의 일환으로 "위안부"문제를 게재하고 있는 것이 밝혀진다. **6월 자민당의 "종전 50주년 국회 의원 연맹"을 개편 결성된 " 밝은 일본 국회 의원 연맹"(회장:오쿠노 세이스케회장, 사무국장:이타가키 다다시)이 교과서 문제를 놓고 위안부는공창으로 있었다는 주장을 전개. **6월 말 유엔 인권 위원회 차별 방지 소수자 보호 소위원회에서 크마라스와미 보고가 채택됐다. **7월 하순부터 8월 상순까지 오사카의 "편향 교과서를 세우는 모임"이 중학 역사 교과서를 출판하는 교과서 회사 전 7개(일본 서적,도쿄 서적,오사카 서적,교육 출판,시미즈 서원,제국 서원,일본 문교 출판)에 대해서 공개 질문장을 전한다. 오사카에 사업소(본사·지사) 있는 5개에는 지참하고 도쿄의 2개에는 우송. 가두 선전차가 타고 온 회사도 있었다.『 문서"위안부"문제와 교과서 공격 』 다와라 요시후미 **8월코바야시 요시노리이 잡지 『SAPIO』 연재의 『 신·고ー마니즘 선언 』 제24장에서 위안부 문제를 다룬다. **10월 29일전 일본 애국자 단체 회의·관동 협의회등의 단체가 대형 버스를 포함 40대의 가두 선전차를 계속 내는 도쿄에 본사·지사가 있는 6곳을 방문. 교육 출판과 제국 서원의 회사 앞에서 항의 활동을 벌인다『 문서"위안부"문제와 교과서 공격 』 다와라 요시후미 **12월 2일후지오카 노부 카쓰,니시오 칸지,코바야시 요시노리』,사카모토 다카오,다카하시 시로등 9명의 권유로 "새 역사 교과서를 만드는 모임"가 결성된다. 다음 1997년 1월 30일코스 기타 카시 문부상에 교과서의 위안부에 대한 기술의 삭제를 신청한다. **12월 중순 훼리스여 학원 대학의 전 학장·유게 토오루씨 아래에도 "협박장"이 송부되어 대학 주변에 가두 선전차가 등장.『 문서"위안부"문제와 교과서 공격 』 다와라 요시후미 목차로 이동하는] 1997년 *1997년 **1월 아시아 여성 기금에 의한 위로금 지급이 시작된다위안부 민간 기금 수급 거절당한 채 사업 종료에아사히 신문 2002년 2월 24일. **1월 3일 『[생방송!』에 출연한 요시미 요시아키가 "식민지 노예 사냥 강제 연행은 확인되지 않은 "것"정신대가 위안부에 당한 사례도 확인되지 않은 "것을 인정 **1월 30일 위안부에 관한 조사를 실시한 히라바야시 히로시·내각 외치 심의실 실장은 참의원 예산 위원회에서 정부가 조사한 모든 문서에는 군이나 관헌의 위안부 강제 모집을 직접 나타내는 기술은 찾지 못했지만"종합적으로 판단한 결과 일정한 강제성이 있다"라는 판단에서 "고노 담화"의 표현이 된 '뜻을 답변. 고노 담화의 근거가 된 한국 유가족회가 내놓은 '위안부 증언 집에 대한 입증은 취하지 않은 '뜻을 말해제140회 국회 참의원 예산 위원회 제2호헤세이 9년(1997년)1월 30일. **2월 27일 자민당의아베 신조의 주도로 자민당의 당선 5회 이하의 의원을 중심으로 "일본의 앞날과 역사 교육을 생각하는 젊은 의원 모임"(회장:나카가와 쇼이치, 사무국장:아베 신조 간사장:히라누마 타케오, 현·"일본의 앞날과 역사 교육을 생각하는 의원 모임")가 결성된다. **3월 한국의 중학교, 고교용의 국정 역사 교과서에 군 위안부 기술이 이번 학기부터 게재된다. 중학교 교과서에서는,"여성까지 정신대라는 이름으로 끌어 가고 일본군 위안부로서 희생이 된 "고등 학교 교과서는 "여성들까지 정신대라는 이름으로 끌어 가고 일본군 위안부로서 희생이 된 "으로 설명된다. **3월 9일 전 내각 관방부 장관이시하라 노부오이 『산케이 신문』의인터뷰에서 모집 문서 및 담당자의 증언을 초 일본 측의 데이터에는 강제 연행을 뒷받침하는 것은 않은 것과 위안부의 명예 때문에 강제성을 인정하게 강경하게 요청했던 한국 정부에 '"강제성을 인정하면 문제는 식는다"이라는 판단에서 위안부들의 증언만으로 강제성을 인정했다는 "고노 담화"발표에 이르는 경위를 밝힌다산케이 신문 1997년 3월 9일자. 또"담화 그 것은 아니지만, 취지는 발표 직전(한국 측에)통보했다. 초안 단계든 내각 외치 심의실은 강제성을 인정할지 등 쟁점에 대해서는 재일 한국 대사관과 연락을 취해서 만든 "이라고 말했다. 한편, 고노 관방 장관은 그 해 3월 31일 아사히 신문의 인터뷰에서 "담화 발표는 사전에 한국 외교부에 통보했는지도 모른다. 그 때, 내용도 전했는지도 모른다. 하지만 이 문제는 한국과 조율하는 같은 성격의 것은 아닙니다 "이라고 말했다. **3월 10일언론인의사쿠라이 요시코이 『 문예 춘추』 4월호"밀약외교의 대가"논문에서가토 고이치전 관방 장관, 이시하라 노부오 전 관방부 장관,타니노 사쿠타로우전 외치 심의실장 등에 대한 직접 취재 결과, 증거에 근거하지 않고 정치적 판단에서 강제 연행을 인정한 정부의 외교를 비판. **3월 12일 참의원 예산 위원회에서, 히라바야시 히로시는 외치는 심의실장이 "정부가 발견한 자료 중에는 강제 연행을 직접 제시하는 기술은 발견되지 않았지만 종합적인 조사 결과에 대한 종합 판단에 따른 일정한 강제성을 인정한 "취지의 답변을 한다.제140회 국회 참의원 예산 위원회 제8호헤세이 9년(1997년)3월 12일 **'고노 요헤이 전 관방 장관이 "여성을 강제로 징용하라고 합니까, 본인의 의사 여하에 불구하고 데려오는, 그런 명령서가 있는가 하면 그런 것은 존재하지 않았다.'조사한 한 존재하지 않았다는 것은 드려서 좋다고 생각하거든요.『 자료가 없었던 』다는 것은 사실로 분명하지 않으면 안 된다"라고, 자신의 강연회에서 말해『 WILL』 2007년 5월호. **3월 31일 『 아사히 신문 』이 2쪽의 위안부 문제의 특집 기사를 게재. 요시다 증언에 관한,"곧 이 증언에 의문이 올랐다. 제주도 사람들도 그의 저술을 뒷받침하는 증언은 나오지 않아 진위는 확인하기 어렵다. 그는 『 자신의 체험을 그대로 적은 』과 얘기하지만 『 반박할 생각은 없』으로서 관계자의 이름 등 데이터의 제공을 거부하고 있다"와 기존 주장을 수정하고"요시다 증언의 진위는 확인할 수 없다"고 말했다. 고노 요헤이 전 관방부 장관의 인터뷰도 게재. **5월 중학교 교과서의 위안부 기술 삭제를 요구하는 청원이 지방 의회에서 잇따른다. 그 문제에 대해서"일본 변호사 연합회"이 "두번 실수를 저지르지 않기 때문에 사실을 역사 교과서에 기재하고 아이들에게 전하는 것이 필요"로 청원을 채택하지 않도록 지방 의회에 호소하는 성명을 발표. **6월 27일 1997년도용 중학교 사회과 교과서 검정에 합격한 7권 모두 위안부 기술이 판명. 목차로 이동하는] 1998년 *1998년 **4월 27일 위안부 3명과 전 정신대 7명 등 총 10명의 한국 여성이 일본 정부에 총 5억 6400만엔의 손해 배상과 공식 사죄를 요구한 소송( 부관 재판최초의 사법적 판단. 야마구치 지방 법원 시모노세키 지부는 청구의 일부를 사실 인정하고 고노 담화의 뒤 국회 의원이 배상 입법 의무가 생겼다며 국가 입법 의무, 입법의 부작위를 인정하고 국가에 "위안부"한 사람당 30만엔의 지불을 명하다. 고노 담화가 강제 연행한 증거로 인정된다. 그러나항소심(2001년 3월 29일히로시마 고등 법원)는 일심 판결을 깨고 대법원의 위안부 측의상고(2003년 3월 25일)도기각 되어 최종적으로는 위안부 측의 패소가 확정) **4월 28일 『 산케이 신문 』(1998년 4월 28일자)가 "주장"란에서 "위안부 소송 화근을 남긴 『 고노 담화 』"라는 기사에서 위안부 측의 호소한 인정한 전날 판결을 비판. 보강하는 증거가 없다"고노 담화"을 근거로 강제 연행을 인정한 것, 고노 담화로 국회 입법 의무가 생긴 것으로 알려진 것 전후 보상 문제를 청산한 "한일 기본 조약"체결과 관계가 불명확하다는 점을 비판.『 산케이 신문 』(1998년 4월 28일)"주장" **7월 31일오부치 내각의나카가와 쇼이치은농림 수산부 대신취임 직후 기자 회견에서 "중학교 교과서에 종군 위안부에 관한 기재가 있는 것은 의문","강제 연행이 있었는지는 모른다"등이라며 중국 한국이 들고일어나자 다음 날 발언을 철회했다. **8월 유엔 인권 위원회 차별 방지 소수자 보호 소위원회에서 미국의 게이 맥두걸 유엔 인권 위원회 특별 보고관의 "무력 분쟁시의 조직적강간성 노예와 노예 비슷한 관행에 관한 최종 보고서"("맥두걸 보고서")가 채택되어 부속 문서에서 일본의 위안부 제도는 "노예제"이며, 위안소가 "강간수용소"위안부는 강간, 성폭행을 당했다" 성 노예"라며위안부 일본 정부에 대한 배상 청구권을 인정하고 정부 군 관계자, 병사 개인을 소추하고 처벌해야 한다고 했다. 이는 인권 소위원회의 권고로는 채택되지 않았다. **8월 한국에서 " 나눔의 집"옆에 세워진 "일본군 위안부 역사관"이 오픈. **8월 4일 『요미우리 신문』이 "『 위안부 』 문제를 농락한 "이란사설에서 "모처럼 한국의 반발을 부추기는 듯한 보도가 있다", 나카가와 농상이 발언을 철회한 것은 "역사를 조작하던 일부 언론이 조작의 반성도 정정 없이 거듭 문제 발언이라며 떠들기 때문이다."와 『 아사히 신문 』을 은근히 비판한다. **8월 11일 요미우리 신문이 "유엔의 권위 손상 『 위안부 』 보고"이란,"위안부 강제 연행설"을 조작한 사람과 그것을 추인한 "고노 담화"을 비판. **11월 『[여러분!』 11월호에서 하타이쿠 히코가 요시다 세이지 본인이 자기 저서를 허구임을 인정한 '''라고 말한다. **11월 『고지엔』이 제5판에서정신대을 처음 입항."중일 전쟁·태평양 전쟁기 일본군에 의해서 장병 성의 대상이 되도록 강요된 여성. 상당수는 강제 연행된 조선 여성"으로 기재 목차로 이동하는] 1999년 *1999년 **6월하타이쿠 히코 『 위안부와 전쟁터의 성 』'(신초사)간행. 2000년대 2000~2001년 *2000년 **7월 중학교 역사 교과서 검정 신청본 8종의 내용이 공개되면서"위안부"에 대한 기술이 3개로 줄것이 판명. *9월 싱가포르 총리의 리·광유 회고록(위)가 발간. 싱가포르가 일본에 점령됐다가 위안소가 있어서 강간 사건은 적었다고 기재(P40). 또 영국군 상대의 창녀도 워털루 스트리트 주변에 존재했다고 기재.일본 경제 신문사 ISBN 4532163625 **11월 VAWW-NET저팬 편 『"위안부"전시 성폭력의 실태 I일본·대만·조선 편 』(녹풍 출판)간행 **12월 8일부터 12일 도쿄에서 위안부 제도 등 전시 중의 일본군의 성폭력을 올리면,VAWW-NET저팬을 초 일본과 아시아의비정부 조직(NGO)가 도쿄에서 민간의 모의 법정,"여성 국제 전범 법정"를 연다. 마지막 날에는 네명의 재판관이 "성 노예화한 위안부 제도는 당시 국제 법을 위반하는 범죄"판결을 발표. **12월 VAWW-NET저팬 편 『"위안부"전시 성폭력의 실태 II중국 동남 아시아·태평양 편 』(녹풍 출판)간행 **12월'요시미 요시아키 『 종군 위안부 』 영역판'『 Comfort Women:Sexual Slavery in the Japanese Military During World War II』 간행 . *2001년 **2월 17일 전 직원으로부터 성희롱을 고발된 『나눔의 집』의 원장이 여성 직원과 성관계를 인정하고 원장 직에서 물러나고 승적을 떠나기로 표명『조선 일보』 2001년 2월 19일자. **3월 하루요미우리 신문사설에서 이 문제가 조작이라고 지적."특정 언론이 전시 근로 동원이었던 여자 정신대를 강제적인 "위안부 사냥"제도였다고 역사를 조작한 결과 한때 한일 관계를 극도로 악화시켰다. 역사를 조작하면서까지 일본을 비길 데 없는 악의 화신에 헐뜯는 등이라고 하는 것은 "자학 사관"천만이다. 한중 양국은 이러한 특정 언론 보도에 편승하고 대일 외교 카드로 하는 일이 있어서는 안 된다"라고 주장. **5월 8일 한국 정부가 일본 정부에 대해서 중학교"모임"의 역사 교과서 등에 대한 수정을 요구. **5월 16일 중국 정부가 일본 정부에 "모임"의 역사 교과서 교과서의 8항목에 대해서 기술 수정을 요구. **7월 9일문부 과학성이 한국·중국 정부의 수정 요구에 대해서,"모임"역사 교과서에 대한 정정은 요구하지 않을 방침을 나타낸다. 목차로 이동하는] 2002~2003년 *2002년 **한국 여성부는 새 학기부터 사용되는 중학교 2년과 고교 1년의 역사 교과서의 위안부 관련 기술에 대해서"다수의 여성을 강제 동원하고 일본군이 주둔하는아시아각지에 보내는 위안부로 비인간적인 생활을 강요했다"등으로 상세하고 구체적인 표현할 방침을 발표, 교육부에 제안이 당시의 한국 교과서에서는 "여성까지 정신대의 이름으로 끌려가위안부로 희생도 했다"라고 기술되고 있다.. 한국 여성부는 "위안부가 강제 동원됐던 것과 성 노예 생활을 겪은 경험을 명확히 한다","위안부 문제에 대한 비디오 CD를 교사용 교재로 전국의 중·고교에 배포한다"등의 방침을 제시한다. **2월 24일입명관 대학에서 열린 "동 아시아 평화와 인권"국제심포지움일본 대회(아사히 신문사후원)에서 한국·경남대객원 교수(사회학)의 돈(동전(킴・기옥)(40)이조선 전쟁때 한국군에도 위안부 제도가 있었다고 발표조선 전쟁 때 한국군에도 위안부 제도 한국 연구자 발표조선 전쟁 때 한국군에도 위안부 제도 한국 연구자 발표. **3월 28일 재일 한국인으로 유일하게 위안부로 나섰다송 신도(80)이 일본 정부를 상대로 사죄와 보상을 요구하고 있던 소송에서 대법원 두 소법정(키타가와 코우지 재판장)는 송 측의 상고를 기각했고, 송나라의 패소가 확정. **'유키·다나카(타나카 토시유키)『 Japan's Comfort Women』'간행. 400명을 넘는 여성에의 청취 조사에 언급. 당시"유키·다나카"가 역사학자·타나카 토시유키의 필명임은 널리 알려지지 않아"정체 미상의 저자"에 의한 책, 여성의 저작이라고 오해 받는 것이 자주 있던Yuki Tanaka.''Japan's Comfort Women.''Routledge, 2003.. *2003년 **3월 25일"부관 재판"의 상고가 기각되면서 위안부 측의 패소가 확정. **7월 22일 일본 도쿄 고등 법원은 아시아 태평양 전쟁 한국인 희생자 보상 청구 항소 사건 항소심 판결에서 일본은 위안소 경영자와 공동 사업자적 입장에 서는 사람이며, 성매매 관리에 임하는 위안부의 생명 및 건강 등을 위험으로부터 보호하도록 배려해야 하는 안전 배려 의무를 지는 경우가 있었다고 밝혔다. 또 위안소 고용주와 이를 관리 감독했던 일본 군인의 개개의 행위 속에서 위안 행위 강제하는 데 대해불법 행위를 구성하는 경우도 없지 않으면 추인되면서 그런 사례에 대해서는 일본은 불법 행위 책임을 져야 할 여지도 있었다고 밝혔다. 다만 법원은 원고의 청구권이 조약에 의한 소멸했다며 배상 청구를 기각한도쿄 고등 재판소 헤세이 13년(내) 제2631호 각 아시아 태평양 전쟁 한국인 희생자 보상 청구 항소 사건(전후 보상 항소심 판결 헤세이 15년 7월 22일 언도)"한국 유족회의 보상 청구 소송 항소심 판결 요지"일본의 전후 책임을 분명하는회 2014년 9월 하루 열람. **12월 니시노 루미코 『 전장의 "위안부"』(아카시 서점)간행 목차로 이동하는] 2004년 *2004년 **2월 한국 내에서 정신대(위안부)을 주제로 한 영상·사진집을 민간 업체에 잡혔다만, 피사체 여성이 상반신 알몸으로 있어"상업적 누드에 정신대의 이미지를 이용하는 것은 모독이다"과 시민의 맹렬한 항의가 일어났다. 결과, 기획은 중단됐다. **3월 17일한국 정신대 문제 대책 협의회이 한국 미국 일본 필리핀 대만, 스페인, 벨기에, 독일 8개국에서 수요 집회 600회를 기념하고 1000여명으로 일본 정부에 공식 사과와 배상을 요구하는 시위를 벌인위안부"수요 시위", 8개국에서 동시 개최,중앙 일보 2004.03.17. *9월 2일"과거사 진상 규명 논란"을 주제로 한"MBC100분 토론"에서서울대의이영훈(경제학)교수가 "한국 전쟁(조선 전쟁)당시 한국인에 의한 위안소와 미군 부대 근처의 텍사스촌에 대한 한국인의 반성과 성찰이 없다","조선 총독부가 강제로 위안부를 동원했다고 어느 학자가 주장하고 있는가","일본은 정신대를 관리한 책임이 있지만 한국 민간인의 문제도 다뤄야 한다"라고 주장. 이에 대한인터넷]위에서 항의가 쇄도,한국 정신대 문제 대책 협의회도 교수직 사퇴를 요구이영훈 서울대 교수"종군 위안부는 매춘",조선 일보,2004-09-03 이영훈 서울대 교수"종군 위안부는 매춘",2008년 2월 1일. 9월 6일 이 교수는 " 나눔의 집"을 방문하고 위안부들에 사과. **11월 27일나카야마 나리아키문부 과학성대신당시 나카야마 문부 과학 상은 역사 교과서 개정을 추진하는 자민당 내의 "일본의 장래와 역사 교육을 생각하는 젊은 의원 모임"의 대표였다.가오이타현벳푸시에서타운 미팅에서 역사 교과서에 대해서"매우 자학적으로, 겨우 최근 이른바 종군 위안부나 강제 연행이나 하는 말이 줄어든 것은 정말 좋았어"라고 말했다. **『 친일파를 위한 변명 』의 저자김완섭이 7년 전에 19만부의 베스트 셀러가 된 『 창녀론 』에 위안부 제도를 찬성하는 마지막 장을 가한 일본판 『 창녀론 』(일본 문학사)을 출판. 한국 여성 단체가 주장하는 "일본 군용 여성 노예"이라는 용어는 "일본의 국가적 이미지를 실추시키려는 의도가 보인다"면서"위안부 제도는 전쟁터로 된 주민의 안전을 지키기 위해서 필요 불가결했다"과 긍정,"한국 교과서로 가르치는 10만 모두 20만이라는 여성이 연행됐다며 내용도 정보 조작된 숫자이다"라고 했다. **12월 3일'호소다 히로유키내각 관방 장관이 각료로는 처음 위안부와 면담(비공개)."(위안부 문제)는 아버지 세대의 죄. 진심으로 반성하고 사과한다"라고 사죄''' 만난 것은 한국인의이 용주와 필리핀베아트리스·투아 송. 이 면담은 민주당의오카자키 토미코부대표(당시)의 요구에 의한다.. 목차로 이동하는] 2005,2006년 *2005년 **3월 27일아베 신조자민당 간사장 대리가 강연회에서 "종군 위안부는 만들어진 이야기"이라고 말해『중앙 일보』 2005년 4월 2일자 2면. **4월 중학 역사 교과서는 "위안부"의 기재는 신청 단계에서 1개이다. **6월 나카야마 문부 과학 상이 "종군 위안부란 말은 그 당시 없었다"고 발언한 것이, 한국 등의 반발을 부른다. **8월 10일 제이차 대전 종전 60주년 세계 60도시 동시 집회·시위가 도쿄, 서울, 마닐라, 샌 프란시스코 등에서 일본 정부와 재외 공관에 대한 집회나 시위로 대응했다. 일본 정부에 대한 유엔 권고를 따르면 전"위안부"에 대한 배상을 호소한다. "국제 앰네스티"이 제이차 세계 대전이 끝나고 60년을 맞기 직전의 이날"수요 시위"를 계기로 위안부와 그 지원자들에 동참할 것을 발표60년 동안 계속 요구할 정의:2005년 8월 10일"수요 시위"를 계기로 전"위안부"과 그 지원자에 연대를 표명한다.. *2006년 **3월 15일 700번째수요 시위이 국회 앞에서 열리는. 민주당의코오리 카즈코이 "하루 빨리 사죄와 보상"을 호소한코오리 카즈코 공식 홈페이지 2006년 3월 15일. **10월 5일 아베 신조 총리가 "고노 담화"을 "나의 내각에서 변경하는 것은 아니다"다며 정부가 이어 나가는 것을 천명한다. **10월 25일 내각관방 부장관의시모무라 하쿠 분이 도쿄·유라쿠쵸의일본 외국 특파원 협회에서의 강연에서 "고노 담화"에 대해서,"좀 더 사실 관계를 잘 연구하는 시간을 두고 객관적으로 과학적 지식을 수집해야 한다"라고 말했다. **11월 주더란 『 대만 총독부로 위안부 』(아카시 서점)간행 목차로 이동하는] 2007년 *2007년 **1월 말'마이크 혼다등 6명의 민주당미국 하원 의원이 공동 서명으로 미국 하원에 위안부 문제에 대한 일본 정부의 사과 요구 결의안(미국 하원 121호 결의)를 제출.'전쟁 중 일본이 아시아 여성들을 강제로 "성 노예"로 한 데 대한 총리의 공식 사과 등을 요구하는 내용. **2월 15일 미 하원원 외교 위원회 아시아 태평양·지구 환경 소위원회에서공청회에서이 용수,김 키 미코,장·러프 오헌의 3명의 위안부가 증언. **2월 19일 중의원 예산 위원회에서아소 다로 외무 대신이 위안부를 둘러싼 대일 비난 결의안에 있는 "일본군의 강제적인 성 노예화"는 기술에 대해서"결의안은 객관적 사실에 근거하고 있지 않는다. 일본 정부의 대응을 고려하지 않아 매우 유감이다"라고 불쾌감을 표명. 아소 외상은 그 해 3월 11일 후지 텔레비전의 프로그램에서 이 대일 비난 결의안을 둘러싼 움직임에 대해서"미 일(관계)를 이간시키는 유효한 수단이다"로, 제삼국에 따른 대일 공작 가능성을 지적. 사회자의 "북한과 중국의 공작인가"라는 질문에 동의하는"시사 뉴스"2007/03/11-10:49. **2월 21일 중의원 내각 위원회에서토이타 토오루의원이 "1953년 2월 27일 참의원 본 회의후지와라 미치코의원의 질문을 마이크 혼다 의원에게 번역해서 드리고 싶다"라고 말했다. **2월 25일 후지 텔레비전계열 『보도 2001』에 중계로 출연한 마이크 혼다는 "사과 요구 결의안은반일의 결의안이 아니라 화해·평화란 것을 의식한 결의안이다","국회에서 총리 대신이 정식으로 제대로 사과한다는 과정이 중요하다"라는 뜻을 말한다. 또, 강제 연행이 있었다. 근거를 물어"피해자의 증언"이나 "아시아 여성 기금의 지원","고노 담화","총리의 사과"이 이루어진 것 자체가 근거라고 주장. **3월 하루 자민당의 "일본의 앞날과 역사 교육을 생각하는 의원 모임"이 "위안부에 대한 일본군의 강제 연행 없었다"라는 견해를 밝히고 정부에 위안부 문제에 대한 조사를 요구『중앙 일보』 2007년 3월 2일자. **3월 하루 아베 신조 총리가 "고노 담화"에 관한 기자의 질문에 "일본군의 강제성을 뒷받침하는 증언은 존재하지 않는다"며 국내외에서 파문을 불러일으키다. **3월 5일 참의원 예산 위원회에서 아베 총리가 "(미국 하원에 제출된 위안부 문제를 둘러싼 대일 비난)결의안은 객관적 사실에 기초하지 않는다","결의가 있어도 사과하지는 않을 "라고 답변한다. **3월 13일던컨 헌터( en) 공화당하원 의원,시사 통신사기자에게 "일본 정부는 역사적 사실에 입각하여 사과가 필요하다"고 말해{. 이유에 대해서는 "관계자의 이야기를 들었는데, 많은 여성이 위안부로 인도적으로 심한 취급을 받은 것은 사실이라고 판단했기 때문"이라고 밝혔다(헌터는 미 일 관계를 중시하는 보수파로 알려졌지만 3월 5일미국 하원 121호 결의의 공동 제안자에 실리고 있다). **3월 14일 자민당 의원 연맹"일본의 앞날과 역사 교육을 생각하는 의원 모임"회장의 나카야마 나리아키 전 문부 과학 상과 시모무라 하쿠 분 관방 부장관과 회담에서 당분간 위안부 문제에 관한 재조사하지 않기로 합의. **3월 16일 일본 정부는 국무 회의에서 사회 민주당의츠지 모토 키요미위안부 문제에 관한질문주의서총리의 "위안부"문제에 대한 인식에 관한 질문주의서에 대해서,"정부가 발견한 자료에는 군이나 관헌에 의한 이른바 강제 연행을 직접 제시하는 기술은 없었다"며 답변서의원 츠지 모토 키요미 군 제출 아베 총리의 "위안부"문제에 대한 인식에 관한 질문에 대한 답변서 를 낸다. **3월 23일"일본 외국 특파원 협회"(도쿄·유라쿠쵸에서 기자 회견한나카소네 야스히로전 총리가 위안부 문제에 관한 질문이 이루어진다. 해군 장교였던 나카소네가보르네오 섬에서 "위안소"을 설치했다고 회고록에서 말하는 것에 대한 외국인 언론인들이 추궁. 나카소네는 "나는 비행장을 만드는 시설 부대에 있었다.(상당한 기간을 요하는 것으로)징용한 공원들을 위한 오락 시설을 설치했다"라고 설명."『 오락 』은 어떤 오락?""강제는 있었나……"라는 질문에 "해군에 있어서 그 점은 모르는 "이라며 위안부 문제에 대해서는 "고노 담화를 바탕으로 사과할 것은 사과하는……"라고 답해{. **3월 24일 미국 『워싱턴 포스트』이 "아베 신조의 거짓말(Shinzo Abe's Double Talk)"이라는 제목의 사설을 게재{. 역사적 기록으로 일본이 위안부를 강제 연행한 것은 "북한이 일본의 시민을 납치한 증거에 못지않게 설득력이 있다","납치 문제로 국제적인 지원을 구한다면 그는 일본이 저지른 죄의 책임을 솔직히 인정하고 그가 명예를 훼손한 피해자에게 사과해야 한다"이라며"고노 담화"을 후퇴시켜서는 안 된다고 주장했다. **3월 28일'미국에서 가장 사용되고 있는 역사 교과서"전통과 만났다:과거에 대한 세계적 전망(Tradition&Encounters:A Global Perspective on the Past)"에 일본군이 당시 최대 30만명에 이르는 여성들을 위안부로 강제 연행했다는 기술'이 판명{. 중의원 내각 위원회에서 토의 토오루 의원이 패전 직후특별 고등 경찰이 편집한 『 진주군의 불법 행위 』(특수 위안 시설 협회의 항 참조)미즈마 마사노리:봉인된 강점 미군"일본인 여성 여자 능욕 사건"파일, Sapio(2007/4/11)pp63-65국립 공문서관:진주군의 불법 행위http://www.jacar.go.jp/DAS/meta/listPhoto?IS_STYLE=default&REFCODE=A06030038600을 소개. **3월 31일 군 위안부에 대한 보상 사업을 십이년 동안 갔다 왔다"아시아 여성 기금"이 해산. **3월 31일 미국의 『뉴욕 타임스』이 국제 면 1쪽을 쓰고 요시미 교수의 인터뷰를 게재."군의 관여를 나타내는 자료 발굴을 하여 논쟁에 종지부가 맞았는데, 아베 신조에 선도된 젊은민족주의자의 정치가들이 고노 담화의 철회를 위한 로비를 벌였다"라는 취지의 비판. **4월 3일'미국 의회 조사국의 전문가들이 "일본군의 『 위안부 』 시스템"이란 의원의 심의용 자료 보고서를 작성."군의 여성 강제 징용"에 대해서,"일본군은 아마 대부분의 징 모를 직접 실행은 하지 않았을 것이다. 특히 한반도에서는 그랬다"라고의 견해를 나타낸다.'또아시아 여성 기금의 설립과 "고노 담화"등 일본 정부가 사과와 배상의 노력을 거듭한 것을 지적, 일본에 한층 더 사과와 배상을 요구하는 것에 의문을 제기"조직적 강제 징용 없이"위안부 문제 미국 의회 조사국이 보고서(『산케이 신문』 2007년 4월 12일). **4월 17일하야시 히로후미관동 학원 대학교수가외국 특파원 협회에서 기자 회견에서 "위안부"문제에 관한 새 자료 일곱점을 발표. 전후의도쿄 재판에서 네덜란드, 프랑스, 중국의 검찰단이 제출한 심문 조서나 진술서가 옛 일본군이 위안부를강제 연행 하고 성 행위를 강요한 것을 보이고 있다고. **4월 26일 미국워싱턴 포스트에위안부 문제 워싱턴 연합(쉬 계란회장)등 재미 한국계 단체가 "The Truth about Comfort Women(위안부의 진실)"이란의견 광고을 게재."일본은 이 범죄에 전적인 책임을 진 적은 한번도 없다"라고 비난, 위안부 문제에 관한 일본 정부의 사과를 요구하는 하원 대일 결의안 채택을 요구한다. **4월 27일 총리로 첫 방미한 아베 신조는 연방 의회에서 상하 양원 간부와 회담에서 "위안부 문제에 대해서"나의 진의가 제대로 알려지지 않았다""고초를 겪다 받은 위안부들에게 개인으로 총리로서 진심으로 동정하는 동시에 지극히 어려운 상황에 처한 적에게 죄송하다는 마음이 굴뚝같았다"과 위안부들에 대한 동정과 " 힘든 상황에 놓인 것"에 대한 사과를 표명『지지 통신』 2007년 4월 27일. **6월 14일 미국워싱턴 포스트에THE FACTS(진실)라는의견 광고이 게재. 그 해 4월 26일 한인 단체에 의한 의견 광고"위안부의 진실"일본의역사적 사실 위원회등이 중심이 되어 대항한 것. 목차로 이동하는] 2008년 *2008년 **1월에 간행된 고지엔 6판에서는 종군 위안부에 대한 대폭 수정된. ***강제 연행중일 전쟁·태평양 전쟁기에 100만명을 넘는 조선인을 국내·사할린(사할린)·오키나와 동남 아시아 등에 강제로 연행하고 노무자나 군대에서의 인부 등으로 강제 취업시킨 것. 여성의 일부는 일본군 위안부로 했다. ***정신대중일 전쟁·태평양 전쟁기 일본군에 의해서 장병 성의 대상이 되도록 강요된 여성. 식민지·점령지 출신의 여성도 상당수 포함됐다. **8월 카지무라 타이치로 다르『"위안부"강제 연행 ― 사료 네덜란드 군법 회의 자료×르포 나는 "르번구이쯔"아이 』(금요일)간행 **10월 30일국제 연합 인권 위원회B규약(시민적 및 정치적 권리)인권 위원회가 일본 정부에사형폐지 검토와 위안부 문제에 대한 법적 책임의 인식과 사과를 처음 권고"일본에 사형 폐지 검토 요구한다. 유엔 위, 위안부에서도 최초 권고"산케이 신문 2008-10-31. 목차로 이동하는] 2009년 *2009년 **1월 8일 미국 『뉴욕 타임스』이 기사"Ex-Prostitutes Say South Korea and US Enabled Sex Trade Near Bases"에서 한국 정부와 미국인이 미군에게 성매매를 강요당했던 여성들의 목소리를 올린Prostitutes Say South Korea and US Enabled Sex Trade Near Bases"(영어). 뉴욕 타임스 2012년 10월 31일 열람.. **1월 10일 일본아소 다로총리와 한국이명박대통령이 강제 징용과 위안부 문제에 대해서 사과 요구 포기를 서약 **1월 27일 위안부의 손해 배상 청구권 양도를 가능 법 개정 추진 국회김영선(킴・용송)정무 위원장은 일본군 위안부 피해자들의 일본 정부에 대한 손해 배상 청구권을 가족이나 친구, 민간 단체 등에 양도할 수 있도록 했다"일제하 일본군 위안부 피해자에 대한 생활 안정 지원 및 기념 사업 등에 관한 법률"개정안을 국회에 제출했다 개정안이 통과되면 위안부 피해자의 사후에도 일본에 지속적으로 배상을 청구할 수 있게 된다위안부의 손해 배상 청구권 양도를 가능 법 개정 추진,연합 뉴스,2009-01-27, 2010-03-09. 또 한일 협정에 대해서는 무효로 하고 있다. **8월 14일 서울행정 법원는 "1965년 체결된 한일 청구권 및 경제 협력 협정이대한민국 외교 통상부으로는 "이미 보상은 해결된 "로 했다. 2010년 *2010년 **3월 15일대한민국 외교 통상부이 새삼 위안부에 대해서는 "1965년 대일 청구 대상에서 제외"로 "일본 정부의 법적 책임을 추궁하고 성의 있는 조치를 촉구하고 있다"라고 재차 요구를 시작"위안부 일본에 법적 책임 정부가 재확인"산케이 신문 2010-03-15. **4월 28일 필리핀 대법원이 필리핀 정부에 일본 정부의 사과 요구를 지지하라는 소송을 기각했다군 위안부 소송 각하 필리핀 대법원,교도 통신,산케이 신문,2010-05-04,2010-05-04. **10월'뉴저지 주 바겐군 파리세이즈 파크(공립 도서관 옆)에위안부 기림 비이 설치되는 '. 목차로 이동하는] 2011년 *2011년 **8월 30일 한국의헌법 재판소이 "한국 정부가 일본군 위안부 피해자 배상 청구권에 관한 구체적 해결에 노력하지 않는 것은 위헌"이라고한국 헌법 재판소 판결 전문(일본어),WAM여자들의 전쟁과 평화 자료관니시오카 쓰토무"한국이여, 적당히 하랴?위험 수위를 넘어선 "위안부"대일 첩략"산케이 신문 2011.11.11. 월간 정론 2011년 12월호. *9월 15일 한국 외교 통상부의조 세영동북아 국장은 "위안부와 피폭자의 배상 청구권이 청구권 협정에 의한 소멸했는지를 논의하기 위한 한일 청구권·경제 협력 협정 제3조에 따른 양국 간 협의를 개최하기를 희망한다"라는 말 상서를 일본 측에 제출.9월 24일의뉴욕에서 한일 외무장관 회담,10월 6일서울에서 한일 외무장관 회담에서도 같은 요구를 실시한다. **11월 27일 고치시의 시민 단체"평화 자료관·풀의 집"이 구 해군의 자료를 공표. 자료에는 "카즈에장 취계(조처.)에서 토인 여자를 모으는 위안소를 개설 기분의 완화에 매우 효과가 있거나" 있다. 이는 1978년나카소네 야스히로의 회고록에 부합하는 것이다. 이 단체는 "그가 현지 여성을 모아 위안소를 설치하도록 했음이 분명. 군의 관여를 나타내는 중요한 자료"라고 주장하고 있는"나카소네 전 총리, 위안소"처분"구 해군 자료에 기술"아사히 신문 2011.11.1. **12월 8일 위안부는 지원이라 인터넷에 올린 한국인이 한국 정부에 의해서"정보 통신망 이용 촉진 및 정보 보호 등에 관한 법률 위반"에서 검거되는종군 위안부를 모욕한 글에서 검거...일본 유학 중에 세뇌?=한국,Searchina, 2011-12-09,2011-12-17. **12월 14일'한국 주재 일본 대사관 앞에 13세 소녀 위안부라고 칭하는 동상을 설치'주한 일본 대사관 앞에 "13세의 위안부 소녀"평화비,중앙 일보,2011-12-15,2011-12-17. **12월 17일 방일한이명박대통령[대한민국 민단오오사카 본부에서 연설을 한다"위안부 문제를 해결하지 않으면 일본은 영원히 한일간의 현안을 해결할 수 없는 부담을 안게 될 것"이라고 말했다위안부 문제 해결 없으면 일본에 부담,연합 뉴스,2011-12-17,2011-12-17. **12월 17일김정일사망."세계"대표의윤 미카이 조전을 치다"역사의 올바른 청산을 위해서 남북 여자들의 연대가 더욱 절실한 때 김 위원장의 서거로 크게 비탄에 지고 있는 북녘의 동포를 생각하면 애도의 마음을 금할 수 없다"(니시오카 쓰토무 『 증보 신판 잘 알위안부 문제 』 초사사 문고, 2012년 274쪽.). 2012년 *2012년 **5월 5일 서울시서대문구일본군 위안부 문제에 전시하는전쟁과 여성의 인권 박물관"전쟁과 여성의 인권 박물관| 일본군 위안부를 위한 명예와 인권을 위한 전쟁과 여성의 인권 박물관"과 공식 사이트에서 명기되어 있다.가 3억엔(35억원)을 신축된공식 사이트 건설 계획일본에서도 일본 건설 위원회가 결성됐고 다수의 운동가 운동 단체와 연구자가 호소하는 사람공식 사이트보다,자치 자체, JR총련,[NTT노조오오사카 지부 등이 기부를 한전쟁과 여성의 인권 박물관보다.. **6월 16일뉴욕의 아이? 하워 현충원에 "일본군이 성 노예화하기 때문에 20만명을 넘는다소녀들을 강제 동원한 "로 비문이 새겨진 위안부 기림 비가한국인에 의해서 설치되는제2의 위안부 기림 비, 뉴욕 주에 건립동아 일보JUNE 18, 2012 **8월 14일이명박한국 대통령이 일본의왕에 사과를 촉구하는 발언을 한다(이명박의 일왕 사죄 요구). *9월 3일참의원결산 위원회에서국민 생활제 일당(당시)의토야마 이츠키의원이고노 담화의 재검토를 호소하고고노 요헤이의 참고인을 요구했다. 2013년 *2013년 **1월 16일 뉴욕 주 의회에서토니 아베라상원 의원들이 "일본군 위안부는인도에 대한 죄에서 20세기 최대의 인신 매매"으로 단정하고 일본에 사과를 촉구하는 결의안을 제출산케이 신문 2013.1.17."일본 정부에 사과 요구 위안부로 NY주 결의안"최대의 인신 매매이다",2013년1월 29일에 상원에서 채택된산케이 신문 2013.1.30"위안부는 "인도에 대한 죄"NY상원이 결의 채택". **2월 13일오사카 부경공안 제삼 과는,일본군 『 위안부 』 문제 간사이 네트워크의 4명을재일 특권을 용납하지 않는 시민 모임회원의상처피의자로서 출두를 요구하는 동시에 압수 수색을 벌였다극우"재특회"의 "피해 신고"에 편승하고 시민 단체를 강제 수색 오사카의 공안이 잇따른 운동 탄압,2018-4-29,2013-03-15. **5월 16일 미국 국무부의 ? 사키 대변인 기자 회견에서 아사히 신문오오시마 타카시기자가 미 합중국은 위안부"성 노예"로 정의하지 않느냐고 질문했지만, 사키 대변인은 "위안부의 정의에 대해서 당신은 특정 현상을 구체화하려 한다. 미국은 위안부는 위안부라고 과거에서 서술하였다(Again, I don't know that I'm going to define it. You kind of laid out the specific details there, and we have described this issue in the past as comfort women)"이라고 답하신.미국 국무부 기자 회견 2013년 5월 16일 **7월 30일 캘리포니아 주글렌 데일시 공원에위안부 동상이 설치된다 2014년 *2014년 **1월 9일 교과서 회사 수 연구소 출판이 고교에서 사용되는 공민 교과서에서 "위안부"과 "강제 연행"의 기술의 삭제를 문부 과학성에 신청하고 인정된아사히 신문 2015년 1월 9일 20시 04분"몇 연구소 출판의 고교 교과서,"위안부""강제 연행"삭제". **7월유엔의자유권 규약 위원회이 일본의 인권 상황에 관한 최종 입장을 발표한 위안부 문제에 대해서 인권 침해 행위를 조사하는 가해자의 형사 책임 추궁과 일본 정부의 사과 등을 권고한일본 경제 신문 2016년 3월 22일"유엔 위, 위안부 한일 합의에 일정한 평가" 큰 진전". **8월 5일'아사히 신문이 요시다 세이지의 증언을 허위로 인정하고 과거 기사 몇개를 철회'하는아사히 신문 2014년 8월 5일 13판 16면"제주도에서 연행"증언 입증 받지 못한 거짓 판단,아사히 신문 디지털,2014-08-05,2014-08-05. 그 근거로 2014년 4월부터 5월제주도내에서 70대 후반부터 90대의 합계 약 40명에서 얘길 들었는데 강제 연행했다는 요시다의 증언과 기술을 뒷받침하는 증언은 얻지 못했다고 한. **8월 14일 미국 미시간 주디트로이트시의 한국인 문화 회관 앞에위안부 동상이 설치된다 **8월 22일아사히 신문 디지털에서 아사히 신문 8월 5일 1면"위안부 문제의 본질 직시를 "과 16개 면, 17면"위안부 문제를 생각하는 "의 특집 기사의 영문을 게재squarely at essence of'comfort women'issue, By Nobuyuki Sugiura Executive Editor(2014/8/22). *9월 27일 신문 아카 하타는 요시다 증언의 기사를 취소한#. **11월 미국 정부가 클린턴, 부시 두 정부에서 8년에 걸쳐서 실시한 독일과 일본의 전쟁 범죄의 대규모 재조사 결과'일본이 강제로 위안부로 했다는 주장을 뒷받침하는 미국 측의 공적 문서는 한점도 발견되지 않은 것으로 밝혀졌다.'이 결과를 받아 미국 언론인의마이클 영는 " 이만한 조사에서 아무것도 나오지 않는 것은 『 20만명의 여성을 강제 연행하고 성 노예화한 』다는 주장이 허구임을 증명했다. 일본 측은 조사를 재료로 미국 의회의 대일 비난 결의와 유엔크마라스와미 보고등의 철회를 요구해야 한다"고 말했다"미국 정부의 위안부 문제 조사에서 "노예화"의 증거 발견되지 않고...일본 측 주장의 강력한 지지가 "산케이 신문 2014.11.27. 2015년 *2015년 **5월 5일일본의 역사가들을 지지하는 성명이 발표되었다. **6월 11일 같은 날에 두 전직 위안부, 김·달 성(김달선, 91세)과 김 우에항(김외한, 돈 왼,81세)가 노환으로 사망. 정부에 등록된 위안부 피해자 238명 중 생존자는 50명이 됐다.위안부 할머니들 둘이 같은 날에 사망, 생존자 50명에,레코드 차이나,2015년 6월 12일위안부 피해자 두명이 사망 생존자 50명에,연합 뉴스,2015년 6월 12일. **12월 28일 위안부 문제, 한일이 위안부 문제를 최종적이고 비가역적으로 해결하는 마무리하고 일본 정부가 10억엔을 한국이 설립된 전직 위안부 지원을 위한 재단에 출연하는 것, 유엔 등 국제 사회에서 위안부 문제에 관한 상호 비판을 그만두기로 합의했다(위안부 문제 한일 합의)2015년 12월 29일주니치 신문조간 1면한일 위안부 문제 합의:외상 회담"최종이고 비가역적으로 "해결,2015-12-31}}. 목차로 이동하는] 2018년 * 2018년 ** 위안부 피해자 김복득 할머니 별세…생존자 27명위안부 피해자 김복득 할머니 별세…생존자 27명 목차로 이동하는] = 바깥 고리 = * 일본어 위키 = 각주 =